La Confrérie des Ombres
by Hadrian J. Potter
Summary: UA.Quatre ans ont passé depuis la défaite de Voldemort, vaincu par Dumbledore et Matthew Potter. Le monde sorcier est en paix mais cette paix est-elle faite pour durer ? Lord Black, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, n'en est pas particulièrement persuadé.
1. Le Calme avant la Tempête

La Confrérie des Ombres

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire dans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif. Quatre ans ont passé depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort, vaincu par Dumbledore et Matthew Potter. Le monde sorcier est en paix mais cette paix est-elle faite pour durer ? Lord Black, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, n'en est pas particulièrement persuadé…

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction part du thème très commun « Harry est le frère du Survivant ». Toutefois, comme je m'en suis rendu compte en lisant quelques fictions, il existe encore quelques pistes qui n'ont été que peu exploitées à ce sujet et j'espère que cette histoire permettra de les explorer. En tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Le Calme avant la Tempête<span>

Kingsley Shacklebolt signa un dernier décret avant de finalement reposer sa plume. L'homme aux larges épaules était assis derrière son bureau et son regard sombre était fixé sur le tableau qui lui permettait, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, de contacter le Premier Ministre moldu. Passant une main sur son front quelque peu ridé par le temps et le poids de ses terribles responsabilités, le sorcier à la peau ébène ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter ce poste, quatre ans plus tôt.

Ministre de la Magie.

Des hommes auraient sûrement tué pour être à sa place mais la plupart du temps, l'ancien Auror avait la nostalgie de son ancien travail. Lorsqu'il travaillait sous les ordres du défunt Rufus Scrimgeour, sa vie était tellement plus simple. Il savait qui étaient ses ennemis, qui étaient ses alliés et ce qu'il avait à faire. Même si elle était rude, la vie d'un chasseur de mages noirs lui paraissait de loin préférable à celle d'un politicien, surtout lorsque le politicien en question se trouvait à la tête de toute l'administration magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Les choses n'allaient toutefois pas si mal. En effet, la population magique britannique était en paix depuis près de quatre ans maintenant, plus précisément depuis que Matthew Potter avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. L'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas été en reste puisque ses membres avaient affronté les Mangemorts et capturé la grande majorité d'entre eux. Seule Bellatrix Lestrange et son beau-frère, Rabastan, avaient réussi à s'échapper mais ils constituaient depuis ce jour les deux personnes les plus recherchées de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, tirant Kingsley de ses souvenirs, et la seule vue de l'homme qui entra suffit à arracher un sourire à son visage fatigué.

- Bonjour Arthur. L'accueillit-il de sa voix grave et chaleureuse.

- Bonjour Kingsley, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Répondit le patriarche des Weasley avec humour avant de venir lui serrer la main.

Le père des sept enfants Weasley n'avait pas l'air de se porter beaucoup mieux que lui. Son crâne largement dégarni avait encore des mèches de cheveux roux mais elles étaient striées de gris par endroits. Il lui semblait aussi être plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue. Arthur portait toutefois une robe verte de meilleure qualité que par le passé - ses moyens financiers s'étant améliorés depuis sa promotion et surtout depuis que ses enfants étaient devenus indépendants - même s'il avait tout de même conservé des goûts très simples.

En fait, la raison pour laquelle le Ministre appréciait autant l'homme qui lui faisait face résidait peut-être dans sa simplicité. Beaucoup croyaient qu'Arthur Weasley était un idiot, ou un simplet, mais la vérité était toute autre. Non, l'ancien Gryffondor était intelligent mais il était aussi gentil et surtout très humble. S'il en avait eu l'ambition, ce serait peut-être lui qui serait assis dans son fauteuil aujourd'hui… mais tout comme Albus Dumbledore en son temps, Arthur était suffisamment sage pour ne pas désirer ce pouvoir, par peur sans doute d'être corrompu par celui-ci.

- Comment se porte ta famille ? Finit par lui demander Shacklebolt.

- Bien, très bien même. Molly était un peu triste après le départ des enfants mais depuis la naissance de la petite Victoire, elle a retrouvé toute son énergie et sa joie de vivre.

Kingsley sourit à nouveau en repensant à cette petite fille qui venait de fêter ses deux ans peu de temps auparavant. Née de l'union de l'aîné des enfants Weasley et son épouse, Victoire avait la chevelure flamboyante de son père mais aussi les traits délicats de Fleur. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tous les garçons tomberaient à ses pieds lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard d'après sa tante Ginny.

Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées tandis qu'Arthur poursuivait, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Bill commence à apprécier le fait d'avoir un travail fixe à Londres, pour s'occuper de sa femme et de sa fille même si l'Egypte lui manque toujours un peu. Les gobelins l'ont même promu peu de temps après Fleur donc ils ont désormais les moyens de s'acheter une vraie maison plutôt que de vivre dans leur petit appartement.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et Charlie ? Il s'habitue à la vie ici ?

Le deuxième fils d'Arthur et de Molly était revenu de Roumanie pour les aider à combattre les Mangemorts et il avait fini par s'installer en Angleterre après avoir longtemps refusé d'écouter les supplications de sa mère. Kingsley lui avait trouvé un travail intéressant au Département du Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Le jeune homme s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail pour essayer d'oublier ses dragons et il s'en était remarquablement bien sorti, au point d'être nommé directeur de la Section des Animaux dans ce même département au bout de seulement trois ans.

- Oui, plus ou moins… Il regrette toujours d'avoir quitté la réserve en Roumanie mais il a trouvé un moyen de ne pas perdre son ancienne passion. Il passe beaucoup de son temps libre dans la réserve qui se trouve dans les montagnes du Pays de Galles et il travaille dur pour la rendre aussi grande et renommée que celle où il était employé jadis. Molly se désespère de le voir préférer la compagnie des dragons à celle des sorciers… Expliqua Arthur en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Percy m'avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet, je crois. Remarqua Kingsley en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il faut dire que tu le voies sûrement plus que moi, il s'investit aussi tellement dans son travail…

Cela paraissait difficilement réfutable. En effet, le troisième fils d'Arthur occupait désormais le poste de Sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, et se révélait d'une aide précieuse pour Kingsley. Sans ses conseils et son efficacité, l'ancien Auror doutait sérieusement qu'il aurait tenu plus de deux semaines à ce poste. Devenu vraisemblablement plus responsable mais aussi plus ouvert d'esprit, Percy remettait souvent en cause ses décisions mais jamais au détriment de son travail. Il essayait simplement d'éviter de reproduire l'erreur commise du temps de Cornelius Fudge.

Le Ministre poursuivit ensuite d'une voix affable.

- Et les jumeaux ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé d'eux.

Un air sombre passa sur le visage du sorcier, tandis que ses lèvres se fendaient en une grimace gênée.

- A vrai dire, nous avons peu de nouvelles d'eux. Je sais par certaines sources que leur magasin est toujours très populaire et qu'ils font d'excellentes ventes mais nous nous voyons très rarement. Ils…ils désapprouvaient certaines des décisions de Dumbledore et lorsque Molly a voulu les obliger à accepter le leadership d'Albus… ils ont tout simplement coupé les ponts.

Kingsley joignit ses deux mains, dans un signe qui aurait paru semblable à une prière, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Albus avait pris des décisions bien difficiles pendant la guerre et certaines d'entre elles… Oui, même si cela avait été nécessaire, l'ancien Auror pouvait comprendre qu'elles n'aient pas été approuvées par tout le monde.

- Et tes deux plus jeunes ? Ne sont-ils pas entrés dans le monde du Quidditch professionnel ?

Un sourire illumina de nouveau le visage du patriarche des Weasley tandis qu'il hochait la tête avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée.

- Oui, Ron est devenu le gardien titulaire des Canons de Chudley, son équipe favorite depuis qu'il est tout jeune, et Ginny a rejoint les Harpies de Holyhead. Ils ont été tous les deux remarqués par l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils participent à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, comme le jeune Potter, qui s'est illustré chez les Tornades de Tutshill.

Matthew Potter… le Survivant. Le fils de James et Lily Potter était devenu non seulement populaire parce qu'il avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à deux reprises mais aussi en raison de son statut d'étoile montante du Quidditch. Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'après la seconde chute du terrible mage noir en 1998, l'Elu rejoindrait les Aurors comme son père ou tout du moins, qu'il viendrait travailler au Ministère… mais il avait préféré commencer une carrière de joueur professionnel.

Cela n'avait pas étonné son père, qui l'avait même encouragé dans cette voie. James avait d'ailleurs démissionné du service actif, ayant ainsi plus de temps pour se consacrer à sa femme et à son fils, d'autant plus lorsqu'on savait qu'il gérait la carrière de ce dernier. Avec la fortune des Potter, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à se préoccuper des questions d'argent après tout…

Lily n'était en revanche pas du genre à rester inactive. Après être longtemps demeurée femme au foyer pour s'occuper de Matthew puis se soit impliquée pleinement dans les activités de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait décidé de reprendre un travail après la seconde guerre. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de prendre la relève du vieil Horace Slugorn, qui partirait à la retraite dans quelques jours, en tant que professeur de potions. Il y avait néanmoins une autre raison à son envie soudaine de travailler à Poudlard. En effet, sa fille Rose commencerait sa première année d'études dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie à la rentrée prochaine.

- En parlant des Potter, tu as des nouvelles d'eux ? James ne vient que rarement aux réunions du Magenmagot ces temps-ci…

Le Magenmagot était l'assemblée juridique et législative du monde sorcier et comprenait cinquante membres en tout. A une époque, les sièges étaient majoritairement héréditaires, comme c'était le cas pour celui des Potter. Toutefois, avec les guerres successives, de nombreuses familles s'étaient éteintes, entraînant l'augmentation du nombre de sièges alloués aux hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère. Ainsi, seuls les directeurs de départements étaient autorisés à siéger au Magenmagot par le passé… alors que désormais, les directeurs de bureaux y avaient également leur place.

Néanmoins, cela s'avérait parfois problématique. Par exemple, la famille Weasley avait obtenu un siège héréditaire, celui appartenant anciennement aux Yaxley, en compensation pour leurs pertes et pour leurs efforts pendant la guerre. Toutefois, Arthur possédait déjà un siège de part sa fonction de directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection. Or, la loi des sorciers précisait clairement qu'une personne ne pouvait avoir qu'un siège à la fois. Voilà pourquoi c'était actuellement l'héritier principal d'Arthur, son fils aîné Bill, qui occupait ce siège à la place de son père.

Le problème s'était également posé pour Sirius Black, récemment nommé Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Ce dernier avait également choisi de céder son siège héréditaire à son héritier.

- Nous dînons assez souvent avec eux, et ils se portent bien. James est très fier des victoires de son fils pendant la coupe nationale de Quidditch tandis que Lily parle beaucoup de la petite Rose, qui semble suivre ses traces, de la même manière que Matthew suit celles de James.

- Je suis sûr que Minerva sera rassurée de l'apprendre. Le jeune Potter ne lui avait que trop rappelé son père au même âge…

Le visage du Ministre s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'il reprit la parole, d'un ton clairement plus préoccupé.

- Comment se porte Albus ?

Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement et cela ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage Shacklebolt. Si Dumbledore avait joué un rôle crucial lors de la bataille finale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux côtés du Survivant, le Directeur de Poudlard s'était montré particulièrement affaibli à la suite de son duel contre le mage noir. Kingsley avait fait venir les meilleurs médicomages de toute l'Europe pour tenter de diagnostiquer le mal dont il souffrait mais aucun n'avait été en mesure de lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante.

Leur hypothèse la plus probable résidait dans l'idée que le vieux sorcier avait présumé de ses forces à plusieurs reprises par le passé, notamment lors de ses affrontements avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts, et qu'il en payait désormais le prix, avec une diminution flagrante de sa longévité et de sa vitalité. Certains des guérisseurs ne lui avaient pas donné plus de quelques années à vivre ou en tout cas, moins d'une décennie.

En raison de sa grande puissance ainsi que de son indisputable renommée, les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'Albus approchait de son cent vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Si certains sorciers comme Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore à la direction de Poudlard, pouvaient vivre jusqu'à deux cents voire même trois cents ans, c'était loin d'être le cas de tous.

- Poppy veille sur lui mais il ne peut pratiquement plus quitter son lit. C'est Minerva qui s'acquitte désormais de toutes les tâches inhérentes au Directeur.

- En plus de celles de directrice des Gryffondor et de ses cours de Métamorphose ? Elle arrive vraiment à tout gérer ? S'étonna Kingsley.

Même si Minerva McGonagall était une femme admirable et plus que compétente, cela faisait beaucoup de responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules, plus qu'aucun sorcier n'était en mesure de supporter sans se ruiner la santé selon lui.

Arthur lui adressa un faible sourire avant de répondre.

- Non, heureusement. Elle a laissé la direction des Gryffondor au jeune professeur de botanique, qui vient de prendre la relève du professeur Chourave après trois années de formation sous sa tutelle. Minerva compte également commencer à déléguer les cours de ses première et deuxième année à l'enseignante qu'elle vient d'engager pour lui servir d'adjointe.

- Oh ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?

- Hermione Granger. Lâcha finalement Arthur.

La bouche du Ministre se tordit pour former une sorte de grimace, qui reflétait son opinion assez… mitigée concernant la jeune Granger. L'ancienne Gryffondor était entrée au Ministère de la Magie au terme de sa scolarité avec les meilleures intentions… mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de s'adapter au système.

En effet, Hermione avait commencé par un petit poste au Département des Créatures Magiques, et plus exactement dans la Section des Etres mais à peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle commença à proposer toutes sortes de législations en faveur des droits des elfes de maison, laissant même une campagne pour exiger leur libération du joug sorcier. Cela n'avait évidemment pas plu à ses supérieurs, qui avaient exigé son renvoi moins d'un an après son recrutement.

Kingsley avait cependant évité le pire et l'avait fait muter dans une petite branche du Département de la Justice Magique, le Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, que dirigeait autrefois Arthur et elle avait semblé se calmer pendant un temps. Hélas, ils avaient fini par découvrir que la jeune Granger s'était lancée dans une nouvelle croisade, pour améliorer les droits des moldus cette fois-ci. Si son chef n'y était pas fondamentalement opposé, la jeune femme se heurta néanmoins à un mur, incarné par le Magenmagot.

Le Ministre n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que de lui demander de partir, sachant que ses opinions trop tranchées ne faisaient qu'aggraver une situation qu'il n'avait déjà que trop de mal à contrôler. Après la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses alliés sur les Mangemorts, Shacklebolt avait sincèrement cru qu'il pourrait réformer le Ministère en profondeur, pour permettre une réelle avancée dans le monde sorcier… et il s'était amèrement trompé.

- Espérons que Minerva saura la gérer mieux que nous. S'exclama le Ministre en laissant échapper un léger soupir. Qui lui succéderait en tant que directeur adjoint ?

- Avec la mort de plusieurs professeurs il y a quatre ans et le départ à la retraite de plusieurs autres, le professeur Flitwick est devenu le seul enseignant senior en dehors de Minerva. Tous les autres postes ont vu un nouvel instructeur arriver ces trois dernières années, ce qui explique les départs de Mme Pomfresh, de Slughorn et de plusieurs autres...

Voilà qui était plutôt inhabituel. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard se renouvelait d'ordinaire de manière extrêmement lente, à l'exception peut-être du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que l'on disait maudit. Toutefois, la guerre avait aussi laissé ses marques sur les professeurs, et notamment la bataille finale, ce pourquoi Kingsley pouvait parfaitement comprendre leur désir de se retirer au calme.

Un tel renouvellement n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu lieu qu'à Poudlard. Après la mort de nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère pendant la guerre, et l'emprisonnement de certains autres pour corruption, un grand nombre de postes à responsabilités s'étaient libérés pour la nouvelle génération. Il lui restait seulement à espérer que ces jeunes gens seraient en mesure de les soutenir dans cette époque bien difficile qu'était la reconstruction du monde magique...

* * *

><p>Malgré ses longues années d'enfermement à Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas perdu complètement sa beauté d'antan. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure d'un noir brillant retombait avec élégance sur ses épaules et son visage avait conservé les traits finement dessinés qui caractérisaient les Black. Toutefois, ses yeux sombres, en partie masqués par de lourdes paupières, semblaient parfois recouverts d'un voile, tandis qu'elle se remémorait les innombrables journées de torture qu'elle avait passé à la merci des Détraqueurs.<p>

Aujourd'hui, la sorcière était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire, certainement faite des plus belles étoffes, et était assise dans un confortable fauteuil, au milieu d'une large pièce. Avec les nombreuses peintures de maîtres et le mobilier ancien, la salle en question aurait sans doute davantage eu sa place dans un musée que dans une maison mais les vieilles familles de sang-pur avaient toujours eu des goûts assez particuliers.

Face à elle, se trouvait une magnifique tapisserie, comportant un grand nombre de noms, reliés les uns aux autres par des fils d'or qui s'entrelaçaient. Elle n'aurait pas du s'étonner du soin avec lequel avait été conservée la tapisserie, puisqu'il s'agissait après tout de l'arbre généalogique des Lestrange.

Même si la demeure de Lord Robert Lestrange exhibait un certain faste, elle pâlissait en comparaison du Manoir des Black. Un air rêveur s'affichant sur son visage, Bella se replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle se rappelait de la véritable maison ancestrale des Black, un immense manoir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la petite maisonnette de Londres dans laquelle avaient décidé d'emmener Orion et Walburga Black. Petite fille, elle avait souvent demandé à son père de lui conter les histoires des anciens Lord Black, dont les bustes ornaient l'une des plus grandes salles du Manoir. La pièce en question était appelée « la Galerie des Ombres », parce qu'elle comportait un grand nombre d'artefacts remontant au lointain passé de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Un voile passa à nouveau devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle se remémorait une scène beaucoup plus récente mais aussi beaucoup moins plaisante. Oui, elle s'était passée seulement quatre ans plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em>Le ciel gris était illuminé d'éclairs, tandis que le tonnerre grondait si fort qu'il en devenait assourdissant mais la sorcière se fichait du déchaînement des éléments tandis qu'elle s'attaquait avec ardeur à une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû naître.<em>

_Nymphadora Tonks._

_La fille de sa sœur Andromeda et d'un moldu. Une saleté de sang-mêlé qui faisait honte à la noble maison des Black ! Et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'enfant du péché s'était mariée à un loup-garou… une descendante des Black copulant avec une bête sauvage, avait-on jamais vu pire infamie ? _

_Voilà pourquoi elle jetait maléfice sur maléfice, variant entre les Impardonnables et quelques autres sortilèges qui appartenaient clairement à ce que le commun des mortels appelaient la « magie noire ». Bellatrix se déplaçait avec une telle agilité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dansait mais il s'agissait d'une danse mortelle, à laquelle bien rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécu pour en faire le récit._

_- Viens donc te battre, petite sotte !_

_Même si l'épouse de Rodolphus haïssait sa nièce avec passion, elle devait malgré tout reconnaître qu'elle combattait avec panache, un trait des Black dont peu de femmes avaient hérité dans la famille. L'Auror esquivait ou parait chacun de ses sorts avec une certaine dextérité, qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à ce poste grâce à ses seuls talents de Métamorphomage._

_Et elle disposait d'une langue relativement acérée également._

_- Je t'en prie, vieille peau ! Tu as mis tellement de temps à arriver que je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas retournée dans ton trou !_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Le Sortilège de Mort manqua de peu de toucher la jeune femme mais cette dernière eut la malchance de s'abîmer la jambe en tombant. Adossée contre un pilier, Tonks essayait vainement de se remettre debout, la souffrance engendrée par cet effort étant clairement lisible sur son visage. Là encore, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa résistance, ainsi que de regretter de devoir tuer cette enfant qui aurait pu avoir un avenir si prometteur… en d'autres circonstances._

_Se rapprochant avec une lenteur délibérée, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, la Mangemort ricanait tout en faisant rouler sa baguette sous ses doigts, se demandant quel sortilège elle allait bien pouvoir utiliser pour mettre un terme à la vie de cette petite vermine à laquelle avait donné naissance sa chère sœur._

_- Ma pauvre Andromeda sera si triste d'apprendre ta mort… Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle finira par se donner la mort pour te rejoindre ?_

_- Reducto ! S'écria Tonks, les joues rougies par la colère._

_Bellatrix para aisément le sortilège mais le sourire s'élargit sur son visage. Elle pouvait lire la haine dans les yeux de sa nièce, mais également le désespoir, probablement à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir revoir si sa mère, ni l'immonde créature à laquelle elle avait donné naissance…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, tante Bella va être clémente… je vais t'accorder une mort rapide, au nom du sang des Black qui coule dans tes veines. Avada…_

_Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle était projetée sur le côté avec une telle force qu'en heurtant le mur, elle eut l'impression de sentir ses côtes se briser. Retombant lourdement sur le sol de pierre, la sang-pur roula immédiatement sur le côté, se redressant sur un genou et prête à lancer un sortilège… avant de stopper net._

_Devant elle se dressait un adolescent, guère âgé de plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit, quelque peu tâchée mais il portait aussi une cape, sur le devant de laquelle elle pouvait clairement voir un blason briller sous la pâle lumière qui leur parvenait du dehors._

_Il s'agissait d'un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron en argent mais aussi de deux étoiles dorées à cinq branches et d'une épée._

_Les armoiries des Black._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_Son regard sombre se porta alors sur le visage de l'individu en question. Ses cheveux noirs étaient assez courts, et virevoltaient quelque peu sous l'effet du vent. Son visage aux traits fins arborait une expression absolument impassible, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte émeraude, étrangement envoûtante._

_- Qui es-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle avant même de pouvoir formuler une parole cohérente._

_Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent leva son autre main et c'est ainsi qu'elle put voir scintiller un anneau d'argent à son annulaire. L'anneau des Black… passé de père en fils depuis des générations, à celui qui deviendrait le nouveau chef de famille, le nouveau Lord Black._

_- Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, je te bannis de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, dont tu as souillé l'honneur en te prosternant aux genoux d'un mage noir de sang-mêlé et en le laissant te marquer comme une vulgaire bête de somme. _

_Et sans avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot, elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur et de rage. C'était impossible, complètement inconcevable ! Comment ce… ce gamin avait-il pu la déshériter de la famille Black ? Comment diable avait-il pu en devenir le chef ?_

_Puis, toutes ces questions s'effacèrent face à la colère qui s'empara de tout son être. Oubliant complètement sa douleur, Bellatrix se releva avant de se jeter sur lui en poussant un hurlement terrifiant._

_A sa grande surprise, l'adolescent se battait plutôt bien en duel, maîtrisant suffisamment bien la Métamorphose pour faire léviter ou conjurer des objets qui se mettaient en travers du chemin de ses sortilèges de mort. Cependant, il ne resta pas sur la défensive, comme le prouva son sortilège suivant._

_Sectumsempra._

_Il ne l'avait pas prononcé à voix haute mais elle aurait reconnu le sortilège de ce satané Rogue entre mille. Si elle parvint partiellement à l'éviter, il n'en demeura pas moins plusieurs entailles assez profondes sur son épaule droite. Serrant les dents, elle se cacha derrière un pilier et déchira un morceau de sa cape pour bander rapidement sa blessure avant de reprendre son offensive._

_- Endoloris !_

_- Avis Maxima ! Oppugno !_

_La Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'adolescent d'un air incrédule tandis que d'un vif mouvement de sa baguette, il faisait apparaître un grand nombre d'oiseaux avant de les faire fondre sur elle. L'un d'entre eux fut d'ailleurs touché par l'Impardonnable mais cela ne ralentit même pas le reste, qui se précipitaient sur elle à vive allure. Comment un gosse à peine sorti de Poudlard pouvait-il maîtriser la Métamorphose avec autant de facilité ? Les sortilèges étaient certes simples mais il lui aurait été plus facile d'esquiver ou de conjurer un bouclier._

_A la place, il s'était contenté d'allier à la défense à l'attaque, conjurant ces piafs qui l'avaient non seulement protégé du Doloris mais qui continuaient à la repousser._

_- Sagitto ! L'entendit-elle s'exclamer d'une voix forte._

_Et sous son regard horrifié, elle vit les quelques dizaines de volatiles se transformer en flèches aux pointes acérées, qui décrivirent un arc dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sur elle._

_- PROTEGO MAXIMA ! Hurla-t-elle pour se protéger._

_La variante du sortilège du Bouclier fut suffisante pour bloquer la grande majorité des flèches mais malheureusement, elle avait également bloqué son champ de vision, laissant à son adversaire le temps nécessaire pour poursuivre son offensive._

_- Confringo !_

_Le maléfice explosif détruisit le bouclier et propulsa la sorcière en arrière avant de lui faire percuter une colonne. Un filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle avait mordu inconsciemment, Bellatrix tenta de se redresser mais elle dut se projeter sur le côté pour éviter le prochain sort._

_- Diffindo !_

_Le sortilège de découpe frôla sa gorge, laissant une très fine coupure sur son cou mais tranchant aussi plusieurs mèches de sa longue chevelure noire. Une chose était certaine : l'ennemi auquel elle faisait face n'avait aucune intention de la faire prisonnière. Contrairement à ces imbéciles de l'Ordre qui n'utilisaient guère plus que des sortilèges de stupéfixion ou de ligotage, son adversaire actuel se battait avec l'intention de tuer… et même si elle le détestait, elle pouvait également le respecter pour ça._

_Elle était sur le point de reprendre le combat lorsqu'elle entendit son beau-frère l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à voir._

_Lord Voldemort, blessé, gravement blessé, et visiblement inconscient._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait l'homme pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié dans un tel état de faiblesse que cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Se précipitant malgré tout vers lui, elle tourna la tête pour adresser un dernier regard au mystérieux Lord Black qu'elle avait combattu. Ce dernier se tenait debout, sa baguette toujours braquée sur elle mais aucun jet de lumière n'en sortait._

_Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les armures s'animer autour d'elle avant de la prendre en chasse qu'elle accéléra le pas, arrachant le portoloin qu'elle portait autour du cou avant d'attraper les mains de Rabastan et de son maître. Elle eut à peine le temps de crier la formule d'activation que l'épée d'une des armures tranchait l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés un instant plus tôt._

* * *

><p>Après cela, ils n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre le manoir des Lestrange, où les meilleurs soins avaient été prodigués au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hélas, son enveloppe charnelle n'avait visiblement pas été en mesure de supporter les terribles blessures qui lui avaient été infligées et son corps ne tarda pas à muer. Tel un serpent, il perdit des lambeaux de peau asséchée et au bout de quelques semaines, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à une sorte d'enfant effroyablement laid et difforme.<p>

A peine eut-il repris conscience qu'il demanda où se trouvait Nagini. L'énorme serpent n'avait pas non plus été épargné, si l'on croyait les profondes entailles qui étaient visibles tout le long de son interminable et sinueuse silhouette. Néanmoins, fidèle à ses habitudes, Lord Voldemort ne tarda pas à leur demander un bilan de leurs pertes avant de leur confier des tâches à accomplir.

Heureusement que Bellatrix possédait une bonne maîtrise de l'occlumencie car même ces jours-ci, alors que son maître avait repris des forces et une allure vaguement humaine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain dégoût face à cette créature, cette _faible_ créature.

Son beau-père lui avait appris que Dumbledore avait également été affaibli par la bataille finale mais le directeur de Poudlard était vieux, et ses exploits d'antan face au mage noir Grindelwald témoignaient de son pouvoir. Si sa force était déclinante aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'à cause de son âge avancé… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ce genre d'excuse.

La Mangemort avait également tenté de se renseigner sur le jeune Black qui l'avait affronté lors de la bataille finale mais de manière plus discrète, ne souhaitant pas éveiller les soupçons de son beau-père, ou de son maître. Elle avait ainsi appris que c'était ce garçon et non Sirius qui occupait le siège héréditaire des Black au Magenmagot, son cousin y siégeant déjà en tant que directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet en dehors de cela.

Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, Bellatrix consulta sa montre à gousset avant de quitter son fauteuil. Il était bientôt l'heure d'entendre les rapports de leurs nouvelles recrues après tout et elle ne tenait pas à faire durer cette ennuyeuse corvée plus longtemps que nécessaire.

* * *

><p>En cette fin d'année scolaire, Minerva devait reconnaître qu'elle était absolument épuisée. Elle aurait dû se douter dès le départ que remplacer Albus tout en gardant ses autres fonctions était un pari impossible mais par respect pour le vénérable sorcier, et aussi parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir quitter le château, elle avait essayé.<p>

Trois semaines, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait tenu avant de déléguer la direction de la Maison Gryffondor au jeune Neville Londubat, devenu professeur titulaire de Botanique en début d'année. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord, l'ancien rouge et or s'était remarquablement bien débrouillé, au point qu'elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir nommé préfet à l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple élève.

Filius s'était porté volontaire pour assumer les responsabilités de directeur adjoint, sachant que sa collègue croulait sous les multiples tâches qui lui incombaient. Mais même avec ça, McGonagall avait peiné à assumer à la fois ses cours de Métamorphose et les devoirs de directrice qu'elle remplissait à la place d'Albus. Heureusement, la solution à ce problème lui était apparue avec la candidature providentielle de Miss Granger, seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

L'ancienne préfète la déchargerait des cours donnés aux élèves des classes inférieures et lui permettrait sans doute de s'acquitter plus sereinement de ses obligations. D'ailleurs, elle fut rappelée à ses obligations par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant poliment à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme âgé d'environ vingt deux ans. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit étaient mi-longs, et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou. Revêtu de robes de sorcier bleu marine, l'individu avait un visage aux traits fins, quelque peu aristocratiques, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le caractérisait le plus. Non, il s'agissait de ses yeux émeraude qui semblaient la transpercer littéralement du regard.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur McGonagall ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois.

Contrairement à nombre de ses prédécesseurs, le professeur qui lui faisait face avait toujours eu d'excellentes manières, même à l'époque où il était encore un élève comme les autres. Elle avait toutefois été surprise de le voir postuler au poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, près de quatre ans plus tôt. Après trois années à l'essai, adjoint à l'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey, sorti de nouveau de sa retraite à la demande de Dumbledore, il était désormais devenu titulaire et s'acquittait admirablement bien de sa tâche.

Contrairement à Neville, ce jeune homme avait toujours montré une certaine aptitude au leadership, raison pour laquelle elle avait d'ailleurs encouragé sa nomination en tant que préfet mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il parvienne à s'affirmer aussi vite.

- En effet, M. Black. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre place dans l'un des sièges qui faisaient face à celui de la directrice adjointe de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Voyons Minerva, vous m'avez encouragé à vous appeler par votre prénom depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici… pourquoi ne pas vous résoudre à faire de même ? Ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir maintes fois proposé…

La sorcière laissa échapper un faux soupir d'exaspération avant de laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait pris de Sirius des manières absolument charmantes et il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il avait parfaitement conscience du pouvoir que cela lui donnait sur le sexe opposé. Même si McGonagall n'était plus sensible à ce genre de flatterie depuis bien longtemps, les sorcières de l'âge du garçon qui était assis en face d'elle n'avaient malheureusement pas son expérience.

- Soit. Comme vous en avez peut-être entendu parler par Sirius, une nouvelle enseignante va intégrer Poudlard à partir de la rentrée prochaine et j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous l'aidiez à se familiariser avec les prérogatives spécifiques au corps enseignant.

- Oh ? Vous avez donc finalement décidé d'engager une professeur adjointe pour vous soulager de vos plus jeunes élèves ? Je suis ravi que Neville ait réussi à vous convaincre, nous commencions vraiment à nous faire du souci. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, pas particulièrement surpris mais plutôt content à l'écoute de cette nouvelle.

- C'est exact. Je pense que vous la connaissez, elle était dans votre année mais chez les Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

Le jeune Black acquiesça pensivement de la tête avant qu'un sourire amusé ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

- Ainsi donc, l'enfant prodige de Gryffondor a décidé de quitter le Ministère ? Il va de soi que j'accepte votre demande, Minerva, et je suis sûr que Neville sera ravi de m'assister dans cette tâche.

La sorcière âgée sourit à son tour, heureuse d'avoir des enseignants aussi prévenants à son service. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler l'époque des interminables réunions où Severus, Sybille ou encore Pomona passaient des heures à se quereller ou à se renvoyer la balle lorsqu'Albus leur demandait de s'acquitter de certaines tâches.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

- Je vous en prie, Minerva. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des rustres ou des brutes épaisses, vous savez. Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.


	2. Mélancolie

Chapitre 2 : Mélancolie

* * *

><p>Les grandes vacances étaient sur le point de commencer et Sirius devait reconnaître que quelques semaines de congés allaient lui faire le plus grand bien. Même s'il n'allait plus autant sur le terrain que par le passé, en tant que directeur du Bureau des Aurors, il avait quand même des journées bien remplies.<p>

- Kreattur ? Appela-t-il d'une voix calme en posant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre et un elfe de maison aux grandes oreilles et au long nez apparut face à lui. Contrairement aux haillons qu'il portait par le passé, le petit être était désormais vêtu d'un uniforme noir à sa taille, comportant les armoiries des Black au niveau de son torse. Autour de son cou pendait une fine chaîne en métal, qui se terminait par un médaillon.

- Bonjour maître Sirius. Déclara l'elfe d'une voix respectueuse.

- Bonjour Kreattur. Saurais-tu si Mary et Harry sont rentrés par hasard ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Maîtresse Mary se trouve encore au Ministère de la Magie mais maître Harry est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Il vous attend dans le salon.

- Merci Kreattur. Pourrais-tu nous préparer deux tasses de thé, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- Bien entendu, maître Sirius. Kreattur vous les apporte tout de suite.

Et l'elfe disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu, tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers le salon. En dépit de ses quarante-deux ans, le fils de Walburga était resté dans une forme assez olympique. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aux traits aristocratiques –si caractéristiques des Black- en lui donnant une élégance assez désinvolte. Ses yeux anthracite pétillaient de malice tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

Harry se leva pour l'accueillir. Il lui paraissait tellement grand… plus grand que lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui, bien des années plus tôt. Il se souvenait encore du petit garçon maigrichon aux lunettes rondes et au regard méfiant.

Il se laissa étreindre par le jeune homme et l'étreignit avec autant de force, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bon de te revoir, fiston. Déclara-t-il en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Ses cheveux étaient considérablement moins indisciplinés qu'ils l'avaient été par le passé, et ce grâce au rituel d'adoption par le sang auquel Sirius avait procédé, avec l'accord du garçon. Ce dernier n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux que le jour où Black avait proposé de l'adopter, aussi bien légalement que par le sang. D'ailleurs, s'il en croyait le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui adressait en cet instant, Harry en avait gardé un souvenir impérissable.

- Moi aussi papa mais tu devrais venir t'asseoir. Avec tes vieux os, tu dois avoir du mal à tenir debout. Rétorqua son fils d'un ton clairement moqueur.

Sirius lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, l'air faussement irrité avant que tous deux ne se mettent à éclater de rire. S'asseyant dans de confortables fauteuils situés l'un en face de l'autre près de la cheminée, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir arriver Kreattur avec un plateau comportant deux tasses de thé fumantes, et ils eurent à peine le temps de remercier l'elfe que ce dernier disparaissait aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

- Tu sais que l'année scolaire ne se termine pas avant une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Harry, un sourire amusé flottant toujours ses lèvres.

- Evidemment ! Je te ferais dire que je n'ai pas encore perdu la notion du temps… mais il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, dont Minerva a sûrement… _oublié_ de te parler.

Le changement était toujours aussi saisissant. En un instant, l'expression détendue et paisible qu'arborait le visage du jeune homme se mua en un masque de concentration et d'impassibilité. Même après l'avoir observé pendant des années, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour épargner à Harry la douloureuse enfance qu'il avait vécue, et qui l'avait obligé à grandir plus vite que ses camarades d'école, trop vite sans doute… mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

Portant la tasse de thé brûlante à ses lèvres, il souffla doucement sur le liquide fumant avant de prendre la parole, son regard gris fixé dans celui de son fils avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'une voix douce et grave à la fois.

- Lily Potter remplacera Slughorn à la rentrée prochaine.

Pour sa défense, le jeune homme ne sourcilla même pas. Son visage exprimait une totale neutralité mais ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'un mélange de sentiments qu'il aurait été bien en peine de déchiffrer. C'est pourquoi il préféra détailler ses traits, se souvenant à quel point il était le portrait craché de James étant petit… alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à lui qu'il ressemblait. Pourtant, et c'était une bonne chose de son point de vue, le rituel n'avait en rien altéré l'intensité de ses yeux verts, hérités de Lily.

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle a choisi ce poste en particulier ? Après être restée plus de vingt ans sans travailler, cela m'étonne qu'elle se découvre soudainement une passion pour l'enseignement.

Sa voix avait été calme, complètement détachée. C'était pourtant de sa mère biologique qu'il parlait en ces termes mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter… en apparence tout du moins. Les Potter avaient toujours été un sujet sensible pour son fils, même s'il avait appris à mieux dissimuler ses émotions au fil du temps.

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais je dirais que c'est parce que sa fille, Rose, commencera son éducation à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Après l'avoir maternée pendant onze ans, on peut comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à couper le cordon ombilical. Suggéra Sirius, qui avait glané quelques bribes d'informations auprès de certains employés du Ministère.

Cela faisait des années qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec les Potter, plus exactement depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à Harry. Il n'était peut-être que son parrain à l'époque mais il se souvenait de la rage qui l'avait envahi à l'idée que son filleul ait pu autant souffrir… non, il ne préférait pas se remémorer cette époque. Tout cela était derrière eux désormais.

- Ne te tracasse pas, papa. Je garderai toujours une certaine rancœur à leur égard mais au fond, je ne regrette pas de ne plus être un Potter. Tu es le meilleur père que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir, et ce que Lily Potter a refusé de me donner en termes d'affection, maman me l'a prodigué au centuple. Le rassura Harry, un sourire léger mais sincère éclairant son visage.

Son cœur rata un battement avant qu'il ne sente sa gorge se serrer sous le coup de l'émotion. Il aimait tellement ce gosse, depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur son adorable bouille à Ste Mangouste, et il savait qu'il l'aimait au point de pouvoir se sacrifier pour lui sans éprouver la moindre hésitation… mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de lui ! Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait affrontées, il était resté quelqu'un de profondément bon et surtout, il n'avait pas perdu sa faculté d'aimer.

Il sentait ses yeux le piquer tandis que les larmes lui brouillaient le regard, et il put constater que son fils lui adressait un regard amusé et tendre à la fois.

- Deviendrais-tu sentimental, Patmol ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement avant de lui répondre, tout en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

- Mais non, voyons ! C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil !

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur un sujet plus léger, à savoir comment s'étaient passés les examens des élèves d'Harry. Ce dernier adorait enseigner, cela s'entendait dans le ton souvent admiratif avec lequel il parlait de ces adolescents avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps. Toutefois, le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de finir son récit que les flammes de la cheminée s'intensifièrent en prenant une couleur verte, avant qu'un individu n'en jaillisse.

Epoussetant sa longue cape noire, le nouvel arrivant était un jeune homme grand et svelte, visiblement de l'âge d'Harry. Doté d'un visage au teint pâle, et de cheveux d'un blond très clair, coupés court, il s'avança vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce et leur adressa un sourire espiègle avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

- Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

- Tu as toujours le goût des entrées dramatiques, n'est-ce pas ? Le contra Sirius, d'un air faussement réprobateur.

- Je préfère le terme « fracassantes », comme dirait Harry. Alors comment vas-tu, oncle Sirius ?

- Toujours en forme, même si ton cousin semble en douter. Répondit le Maraudeur en riant de bon cœur.

Après avoir serré la main de Sirius, Drago Malefoy serra celle d'Harry et attira son cousin contre lui pour une brève étreinte. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de conjurer et tendit un parchemin à Harry.

- C'est te gâcher un peu la surprise que de te le montrer maintenant mais considère qu'il s'agit en quelque sorte de ton cadeau de Noël en avance.

Lord Black parcourut le parchemin des yeux, qui portait les armoiries de Poudlard, et un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage, avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans les yeux d'un gris acier de Drago.

- Je vois que tu as déjà rassemblé quatre signatures en plus des nôtres, sur les douze… Quand penses-tu pouvoir obtenir la totalité ?

- Ça, je l'ignore. Je peux probablement en persuader trois autres mais Macmillan, Brown et Ogden sont de fervents partisans de Dumbledore, aussi bien au Magenmagot qu'au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

- Même six voix au Conseil ne suffiront pas pour le faire renvoyer. Si l'unanimité n'est pas obtenue, il faut demander un vote au Magenmagot et parvenir à rassembler au moins la moitié des votes… Commença Sirius.

-… ce qui n'est pas encore à notre portée. Conclut Harry en hochant la tête d'un air pensif.

- Ah, sur ce front là, j'ai de meilleures nouvelles. Tracey vient d'être promue à la direction de la Régie Autonome des Transports par Cheminée, ce qui signifie aussi qu'elle dispose désormais d'un siège. Je dois reconnaître que je ne pensais pas qu'elle parviendrait à accomplir ça en seulement quatre ans, même avec les lourdes pertes subies pendant la guerre dans les rangs du Ministère. Elle est vraiment incroyable...

Les yeux de Drago se perdirent dans le vague un court instant et un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il évoquait le nom de la jeune Davis. L'ex-Serpentard avait effectivement parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et Malefoy était le mieux placé pour le savoir…

- Tu es toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Harry non sans amusement.

Les joues du blond rosirent légèrement mais il parvint à feindre l'irritation avant de se résoudre à soupirer de lassitude. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le nier, puisqu'il était en couple avec la jolie sorcière de sang-mêlé depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Pour un sang-pur qui avait été élevé dans une famille très… _traditionnelle_, faute d'un meilleur mot, cela lui avait fait un choc de côtoyer une adolescente qui n'avait aucune intention de devenir femme au foyer au terme de sa scolarité.

Néanmoins, Drago devait avouer qu'il admirait son ambition ainsi que la passion qui la caractérisait. Heureusement qu'Harry était parvenu à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête et à lui faire ouvrir les yeux à Poudlard, sinon il serait sans doute passé à côté de la femme de sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais déclaré tout cela à voix haute, ou en tout cas pas en présence de son oncle – qui n'aurait pas laissé passer une pareille occasion de se moquer de lui – mais il lui était arrivé de se confier à Harry à ce sujet.

- Assez parlé de ma vie amoureuse, s'il vous plaît. Dumbledore n'est certes pas une menace pour le moment mais même s'il a perdu son poste à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers il y a plusieurs années, Shacklebolt l'a maintenu à la tête du Magenmagot et n'a visiblement pas l'intention de le déloger de Poudlard, même si c'est McGonagall qui est de facto directrice. Déclara Drago avec sérieux.

- Et avec Lily Potter et Hermione Granger qui mettront les pieds à Poudlard l'année prochaine, notre marge de manœuvre s'en trouvera quelque peu réduite. Enchaîna Harry, bien conscient des problèmes que cela pourrait leur poser.

- Du calme, vous deux. Rappelez-vous que Lily sera déjà suffisamment occupée à garder un œil sur sa fille en plus de s'habituer à la vie à Poudlard. Quant à Granger, je n'en sais peut-être pas autant que vous à son sujet mais il m'a semblé qu'elle vouait une grande admiration envers Minerva, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Drago haussèrent leurs sourcils mais n'en acquiescèrent pas moins, tous deux curieux de savoir où Sirius voulait bien en venir.

- Je pense qu'elle va s'investir à corps perdu dans son nouveau travail, afin de ne pas décevoir son ancienne directrice de maison. Après les échecs qu'elle a essuyés au Ministère, Poudlard doit lui apparaître comme une seconde chance… qu'elle n'a probablement pas envie de laisser filer.

Les deux anciens Serpentard prirent tous deux des expressions pensives mais n'en hochèrent pas moins la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner tandis qu'ils devaient chacun échafauder un plan pour que les deux nouvelles enseignantes restent en dehors de leurs pattes. Toutefois, l'ancien Maraudeur n'en resta pas là et continua sur un ton sérieux, qu'il n'employait pas souvent en compagnie des deux jeunes gens.

- N'oubliez pas non plus que Tiberius Ogden est un sorcier très âgé et que Macmillan et Brown sont loin d'être éternels… Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Harry secoua la tête cette fois-ci, l'air plus sombre.

- Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas non plus de temps à perdre. Nous savons tous les trois que Voldemort n'a pas été véritablement éliminé il y a quatre ans. Même s'il prend visiblement son temps, je ne l'imagine pas rester inactif une seule seconde. En plus de la quinzaine de ses Mangemorts qui croupissent à Azkaban, il doit avoir atteler les deux Lestrange au recrutement de nouveaux serviteurs, plus jeunes et sûrement non connus du Bureau des Aurors.

- En d'autres termes, la partie s'annonce serrée… mais ne t'inquiète pas autant, Harry. Dois-je te rappeler que la Confrérie n'a pas non plus été inactive ces dernières années ? Intervint Drago, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Lord Black serra le poing tandis que ses yeux émeraude se mirent à pétiller de détermination. Son cousin avait raison et il le savait. Même si les Mangemorts revenaient en force, ils s'étaient également préparés à leur faire face de différentes manières et il devait avoir foi dans ses amis.

- L'avenir du monde magique est entre nos mains désormais. Il ne faudra pas laisser passer notre chance. Répondit-il, son regard fixé sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley réajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes à monture d'écaille sur son nez tandis qu'il montait dans l'un des ascenseurs qui le conduirait jusqu'au niveau sept. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux roux coupés court et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur paraissait particulièrement agacé en cette belle matinée du mois de juin… et pour d'excellences raisons d'ailleurs.<p>

Dans moins de deux mois, le Royaume-Uni accueillerait la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour la première fois en huit ans, et tandis que l'équipe anglaise se frayait un chemin vers la finale, le Sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie se démenait pour arranger les innombrables détails nécessaires à la mise en place de l'événement.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout semblait aller de travers. Le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Elphias Doge, avait été nommé à son poste parce qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et un vieil ami de Dumbledore mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vraiment qualifié pour un emploi requérant de telles responsabilités. Le plus souvent, c'étaient les directeurs des bureaux dont il avait la charge, comme celui des Lois Magiques ou celui de l'OICM, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour pallier voire remédier à ses erreurs mais ils avaient leurs propres tâches à s'acquitter.

Arnold Bondupois, le directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques, n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec ses fonctions. S'il avait fait un excellent Oubliator, il s'avérait au mieux médiocre pour s'occuper des problèmes administratifs et techniques dont son département avait la charge. Ainsi, il envoyait souvent ses hommes avec des instructions très vagues et c'était à la directrice du Bureau des Oubliators, Mme Gamp, de briefer une seconde fois ses subordonnés pour s'assurer qu'ils sauraient quoi faire sur le terrain…

… et avec un périmètre aussi large que celui qui abriterait le stade de Quidditch prévu pour la finale, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur.

Heureusement, ses collègues n'étaient pas tous des incapables. Un parfait contre-exemple résidait dans la personne qu'il allait voir, au Niveau sept : Roger Davies.

L'ancien préfet et capitaine de Serdaigle était devenu le directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, après une ascension assez fulgurante. Il était commun d'employer d'anciens joueurs professionnels de Quidditch, comme l'avait été Ludo Verpey en son temps, mais il était plus rare de rencontrer d'anciens préfets à ce poste. Ainsi, cela avait été une bonne surprise pour Percy de constater que Davies était non seulement conscient de ses devoirs mais aussi qu'il faisait du bon travail.

Voilà pourquoi il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui au regard de certains détails du match, et plus précisément sur les mascottes des deux équipes qui disputeraient la finale. Après les troubles engendrés par les vélanes, il espérait pouvoir trouver un moyen de contenir les mascottes de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas troubler le public mais aussi et surtout, l'arbitre.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, le troisième enfant d'Arthur et Molly se précipita d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Roger et plus par habitude que par manque de politesse, il oublia de frapper avant d'entrer… et le regretta presque instantanément.

En effet, dans le bureau se trouvait non seulement l'ancien préfet mais aussi une autre personne qu'il ne croisait plus que rarement ces temps-ci : Pénélope Deauclaire.

Son ex-petite amie, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, était en train d'embrasser Davies de manière assez langoureuse au moment où il était entré, et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie à l'égard de son collègue. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être à la place de l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch ?

Les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte de sa présence mais Roger fut le seul à en rougir. Pénélope l'observait seulement avec un mélange d'irritation et d'hostilité. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand elle le regardait comme ça… cela le ramenait des années en arrière, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un pion loyal sur l'échiquier de Fudge et d'Ombrage. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit des choses horribles lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés et il les avait amèrement regrettées depuis.

- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Sous-secrétaire Weasley ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

La bouche sèche, l'ancien préfet-en-chef fut bien en peine de lui répondre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retrouver sa voix, Roger le tira d'embarras en attirant Pénélope contre lui, la forçant doucement à le regarder avant de lui murmurer des paroles à voix basse, que Percy ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre. Tout ce qu'il put constater, ce fut le léger sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Pénélope en réaction à ses mots, ainsi que le baiser qu'elle déposa sur la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter le bureau, sans même un regard pour Weasley. Ce dernier demeura debout à l'endroit où il se trouvait, le regard troublé alors qu'il se remémorait un autre temps, où c'était lui qu'elle aurait regardé et embrassé de cette manière. Un temps qui était malheureusement révolu.

- Tout va bien, Percy ?

La voix de Roger le sortit de ses pensées et il avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de lui répondre, d'une voix quelque peu éraillée.

- Oui, tout va bien. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je… je ne savais pas…

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Penny me rend rarement visite à cette heure-ci mais comme elle venait de s'entretenir avec l'un de mes subordonnés pour éclaircir une de ses affaires, elle en a profité pour venir me dire bonjour.

Penny… le diminutif affectueux avec lequel il l'appelait autrefois. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du doux sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'il le lui murmurait à l'oreille, suivi d'une de ces maladroites déclarations d'amour qu'il lui faisait à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue Mlle Pénélope Deauclaire, directrice de la Brigade de Police Magique… et la petite-amie de Roger Davies.

Bien sûr, s'il était un peu -voire extrêmement- jaloux de lui, Percy ne détestait pas pour autant Roger. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré amical à son égard et pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté d'abuser de sa position pour ses intérêts personnels. C'était un exemple de droiture, et il le respectait pour cela. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter que Pénélope revienne dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, Percy ? L'interrogea de nouveau Davies en leur servant deux tasses de café fumantes.

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui répondre d'une voix plus posée.

- J'aurais voulu avoir ton avis concernant la nouvelle réglementation pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, nous avions eu des plaintes de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers concernant l'incident de 1994…

Et tandis qu'il se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses explications, Percy avait presque réussi à occulter Pénélope de son esprit.

Presque.

* * *

><p>Matthew Potter se laissa tomber sur un canapé, encore revêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement de Quidditch et surtout complètement exténué. Même si l'entraîneur leur avait laissé trois jours de repos pour récupérer du match contre l'Espagne, leur victoire s'était vraiment jouée à un cheveu et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de continuer à s'entraîner sans relâche au Manoir Potter.<p>

En effet, les Espagnols s'étaient montrés de valeureux adversaires, et si leur jeu d'équipe avait été bon, c'était surtout leur gardien qui avait été très difficile à passer. De la même manière, le jeune Potter n'avait réussi à semer son homologue hispanique que de quelques secondes, et c'était seulement cette très courte avance qui lui avait permis de mettre la main sur le vif d'or avant son concurrent.

Maintenant qualifiés pour les huitièmes de finale, il leur restait encore trois victoires à remporter avant de pouvoir atteindre la finale. Néanmoins, l'ancien Gryffondor avait parfaitement conscience que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Certaines équipes s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis la Coupe de 94 à laquelle il avait assisté en tant que jeune spectateur. Si l'Irlande et le Bulgarie demeuraient parmi les favoris, il ne fallait pas non plus sous-estimer la France, l'Allemagne et surtout l'Ecosse.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un roux sombre, presque bruns, et toujours aussi indomptables. Réajustant ses lunettes rondes qui dissimulaient en partie ses yeux noisette, il se rendit finalement compte de la présence d'Hermione assise dans un fauteuil non loin de lui. Celle-ci avait, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans un livre.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train de potasser un manuel de Métamorphose. Plaisanta Matthew, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'ancienne préfète repoussa une arrière une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns, moins ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'avaient été par le passé, et leva finalement ses yeux marrons vers lui. Elle avait gardé un peu de cet air autoritaire qu'elle arborait déjà lors de leur première rencontre, même s'il s'était un peu adouci avec le temps.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Matt. J'ai tellement envie d'être à la hauteur cette fois-ci…

- Hermione, tu n'as obtenu que des mentions Optimal à tous tes examens de Métamorphose ! Et n'oublie pas que tu n'enseigneras qu'aux élèves de première et de deuxième année dans un premier temps alors il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

La jeune femme parut sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de reprendre la parole d'un air résigné.

- Tu as sans doute raison… Au fait, où se trouvent Ron et Ginny ?

- Toujours en train de s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre. Ginny fait de son possible pour marquer et Ron doit bloquer coûte que coûte. Je dois dire qu'ils se sont tous les deux beaucoup améliorés depuis l'époque de Poudlard, surtout Ron. Tu te rappelles ses problèmes de confiance en lui ? Déclara le jeune Potter tout en se retenant de rire.

Hermione réussit à ne pas non plus éclater de rire mais elle ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une réponse cohérante.

- Bonjour les enfants. Déclara une voix féminine derrière eux.

Tous deux firent instantanément volte-face et se détendirent lorsqu'ils reconnurent sa silhouette. Une longue et épaisse chevelure d'un roux sombre encadrait son beau visage et lui retombait élégamment sur les épaules. En effet, même à l'âge de quarante-deux ans, Lily Potter était restée une très belle femme et ses yeux en amande, d'un vert brillant, n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité de jadis.

- Bonjour Professeur Potter. La salua poliment Hermione, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne deviendrai officiellement professeur qu'en septembre. La rectifia Lily, d'un ton amusé.

- Ton entretien avec McGonagall s'est bien passé alors ? L'interrogea son fils.

- Oui, le _professeur_ McGonagall s'est montrée très compréhensive. Après tout, c'est Kingsley qui a appuyé ma candidature, et même si Horace m'avait recommandé pour lui succéder, elle aurait tout à fait pu s'y opposer.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Tu es la meilleure maîtresse des potions que je connaisse ! Rétorqua Matthew, incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis douée pour la confection de potions que je serais forcément une bonne enseignante. Répliqua sa mère.

L'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait son opinion. En revanche, l'explication qu'il prodigua ensuite quant à son brusque changement d'avis ne fut pas vraiment au goût de l'épouse de James.

- C'est vrai. Rogue était bon en potions mais c'était sans doute le pire professeur qu'on ait jamais eu. Je suis bien content qu'il soit six pieds sous terre…

- MATTHEW ! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Lily à l'unisson avec colère, faisant sursauter le jeune Potter.

- Quoi ? C'était un Mangemort ! Et c'est vrai que c'était un mauvais professeur, il n'arrêtait pas de traiter Hermione de « miss je-sais-tout » et d'insulter papa ! Tu ne vas pas le défendre quand même ? S'exclama le Survivant d'un ton clairement outré.

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de se masser les tempes, tandis qu'Hermione passait une main sur son front. Toutes deux n'étaient pas d'accord avec la manière dont Matthew avait formulé ses arguments mais elles ne trouvaient pas grand-chose à redire pour les contrer. Au final, celle qui prendrait bientôt la succession de Slughorn à Poudlard décida de se retirer.

- Je serai dans la bibliothèque si ton père me cherche.

- D'accord mais… maman, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le jeune Potter.

- Oui… oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage mais ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle passa devant la bibliothèque. A la place, elle se rendit dans un autre couloir, comportant un grand nombre de chambres qui n'étaient guère utilisées puisqu'il n'y avait que quatre résidents permanents. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'était installée dans cette aile du manoir.

S'arrêtant devant l'avant-dernière porte, elle leva le sortilège de verrouillage complexe qu'elle y avait installé avant d'entrer. Refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle, Lily songea que cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'était pas venue ici.

En apparence, la pièce aux murs blancs, pourvue seulement d'un mobilier assez réduit, qui se résumait à un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise, était assez spartiate. La mère de famille prit place au bureau et ouvrit le second tiroir, avant d'en sortir un carnet à la couverture d'un vert émeraude et en ouvrit la première page. Ses yeux se posèrent tout naturellement sur les quelques mots écrits sur la page de garde.

_Joyeux anniversaire Lily._

_Puisque nous sommes dans différentes maisons, nous ne pourrons sans doute pas nous parler aussi souvent qu'avant alors si tu as envie de te confier, tu pourras poser tes pensées dans ce journal._

_Ton ami, pour toujours,_

_Severus_

Passant doucement ses doigts sur la page jaunie par le temps, elle songea à son ami d'enfance. En dépit de toutes ses fautes, Lily n'arrivait pas à haïr Severus. Il avait été son premier ami, et son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps… et aujourd'hui, il était mort. Une victime de plus de la cruauté de Voldemort…

Elle savait que James ne devrait jamais lire les pensées qu'elle avait écrites sur ces pages. Plus de trente années avaient passé… et elle avait bien évidemment écrit dans d'autres journaux après avoir atteint la dernière page de celui-ci. Mais celui-là racontait sa vie d'adolescente telle qu'elle l'avait vécue et ressentie, tous les moments partagés avec Severus, les bons comme les mauvais, mais aussi le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de James et Sirius à cette époque.

Même si elle était heureuse aujourd'hui avec James, qui lui avait donné Matthew et Rose, la sorcière n'en avait pas moins des regrets, vis-à-vis de Severus mais pas seulement.

Posant délicatement le journal, elle tendit de nouveau la main dans le tiroir et en saisit un autre. Celui-là était le plus récent et c'est un autre regret qu'elle souhaitait poser sur le papier pour essayer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de ne plus y penser… mais déjà, la plume courrait sur la page blanche.

_Je l'ignorais mais un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à définitivement remplacé Alastor, qui est retourné à sa retraite. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Minerva évoquait ce sujet. Après tout, en quoi cela pouvait-il me concerner ? Et puis, je me suis mise à penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une personne que je connais, ou bien avec qui j'étais en mauvais terme ?_

_Lorsqu'elle mentionna qu'il s'agissait du « professeur Black », j'imaginais déjà Sirius qui aurait quitté son poste au Ministère pour enseigner aux nouvelles générations. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère… mais je crois que je l'aurais encore préférée à la vérité._

_Ce n'était pas Sirius qui enseignait mais Harry Black, mon Harry…_

_James l'ignore encore, j'ai demandé à Minerva de ne pas le lui dire. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je ne lui ai pas parlé… et j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il me dise toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre, j'ai peur qu'il me haïsse… mais pire encore, j'ai peur qu'il me soit indifférent. J'ai longtemps pensé que je ferais une meilleure mère que Pétunia mais au fond, étais-je si différente ? Avais-je plus de cœur que ma sœur alors que j'abandonnais sciemment mon enfant ?_

_Aujourd'hui encore, ce souvenir me hante jour et nuit. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière, lors de cette froide journée d'hiver… mais je ne le peux pas, et je sais que je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être… peut-être il me pardonnera._

_Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne._


	3. Sous le Feu des Projecteurs

Chapitre : Sous le feu des projecteurs

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley était un homme heureux.<p>

Etant le plus jeune des six fils Weasley, ses aînés avaient tous plus ou moins excellé dans différents domaines avant lui. Ainsi, Bill avait été un excellent élève, décrochant douze BUSE et autant d'ASPIC, avant de partir à l'aventure en Egypte pour le compte de Gringotts. Charlie s'était quant à lui imposé comme un attrapeur talentueux et un Capitaine adulé, menant Gryffondor à la victoire avant de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre l'une des plus grandes réserves de dragons en Roumanie. Même Percy s'était épanoui dans son rôle de préfet puis de préfet-en-chef, montant les échelons au Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à devenir le Sous-secrétaire du Ministre actuel. Fred et George, peu intéressés par la réussite académique ou par la politique, étaient parvenus à ouvrir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes, et rencontraient un franc succès.

Même si Bill et Charlie s'étaient assagis en prenant des postes à responsabilités au Ministère, ils avaient quand même réussi, au même titre que ses autres frères, à se démarquer du lot.

A contrario, Ron avait été un élève moyen -voire médiocre- qui n'avait jamais manifesté un intérêt particulier pour les études. Les créatures magiques ne l'avaient jamais attiré non plus. En dehors des échecs, sa seule passion résidait dans le Quidditch, et plus précisément dans son équipe favorite, les Canons de Chudley.

Aujourd'hui, non seulement il était devenu un joueur de Quidditch renommé mais il faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe des Canons en tant que Gardien titulaire. Ses talents avaient d'ailleurs permis aux Canons de remonter dans le classement national, en se hissant à la troisième place. Depuis, un autre de ses rêves d'enfant s'était réalisé puisqu'il avait intégré l'équipe nationale anglaise. Mieux encore, son équipe semblait bien partie pour gagner la Coupe du Monde !

En effet, ils avaient livré la veille un match particulièrement serré contre la France pour les demi-finales et leurs adversaires d'outre-Manche avaient bien failli l'emporter. Ce ne fut que grâce aux talents conjugués de Ron devant ses anneaux, de Ginny en tant que Poursuiveuse mais aussi et surtout grâce à Matthew, qui avait attrapé le vif d'or, qu'ils l'avaient emporté.

Le match s'étant déroulé en France, les joueurs en avaient profité pour fêter leur victoire dans un club local, où le Whisky Pur Feu avait coulé à flots. Si Matt et Ginny s'étaient retirés assez tôt, le rouquin s'était quant à lui immergé dans l'alcool, en compagnie de ses admiratrices les plus jolies. Avec les différents contrats publicitaires qu'il avait signé, en plus du salaire qu'il recevait pour son poste dans l'équipe anglaise, Ron était devenu riche et célèbre et ce qu'il adorait plus que tout, c'était d'user voire d'abuser de ses privilèges.

Voilà comment il s'était réveillé ce matin aux côtés d'une jeune femme blonde aux courbes généreuses dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Bien sûr, il n'attendit pas son réveil pour s'habiller et filer en douce, se contentant de laisser un autographe sur sa table de nuit.

Pendant un temps, il avait considéré l'idée de se marier et de fonder une famille, comme ses parents l'avaient fait. L'ancien Gryffondor avait même songé à Hermione pour devenir la mère de ses enfants… mais il avait vite changé d'avis. Non seulement l'ex-préfète était beaucoup trop indépendante pour accepter de devenir femme au foyer mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte les contraintes qu'une famille engendrerait. Il ne voulait pas être pris au piège et devoir prendre un travail de bureau au Ministère comme Bill avait été obligé de le faire par exemple.

Etre un célibataire lui convenait tout à fait, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait mettre les plus belles sorcières dans son lit sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences. Après tout, sa famille était devenue particulièrement influente en Grande-Bretagne, ce qui signifiait que bien peu de ses anciennes conquêtes oseraient tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Réajustant le nœud de sa cravate orange, le rouquin se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et s'adressa son plus beau sourire – celui qu'il adressait en général à ses hordes d'admiratrices – avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans l'une des salles privées que comprenait le luxueux hôtel où il logeait, et fut ravi de constater que la personne qu'il devait rencontrer l'attendait déjà.

Assise à l'unique table présente dans la pièce, la jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années prenait des notes avec sa plume sur un morceau de parchemin. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés étaient mi-longs et lui arrivaient à peine au niveau des épaules. Sa peau laiteuse tranchait avec le tailleur sombre qu'elle portait.

Lorsqu'elle leva finalement la tête vers lui, il put apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu limpide derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Son visage s'éclaira instantanément d'un sourire et elle se leva pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour M. Weasley. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'accorder un peu de votre temps pour cette interview.

- Bonjour Mlle Macavoy, et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ronald.

Heidi Macavoy était une jeune journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, spécialisée dans la couverture des événements sportifs et plus particulièrement en ce qui concernait le Quidditch. En effet, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle par le passé mais à la suite d'une blessure au cours de sa septième année, dont elle aurait conservé des séquelles, la sorcière n'avait pas été en mesure de se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle.

Plutôt que d'intégrer le Département des Sports Magiques, elle avait préféré travailler pour la Gazette du Sorcier, mettant à profit ses connaissances en matière de Quidditch en posant des questions pertinentes aux joueurs qu'elle interrogeait. Sa notoriété était telle qu'elle avait même réussi à décrocher les interviews de stars internationales comme Victor Krum ou Aidan Lynch. Le fait qu'elle se soit déplacée jusqu'en France pour s'entretenir avec lui signifiait que sa célébrité avait atteint un niveau comparable à ces légendes du Quidditch… et cela lui faisait évidemment très plaisir.

Il appréciait aussi le fait que, contrairement à Rita Skeeter, la jeune femme n'utilisait pas de plume à papote mais une simple plume ensorcelée pour retranscrire exactement ce que les personnes proches de l'objet disaient. Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, elle laissait les personnes interviewées vérifier par elles-mêmes le contenu du parchemin où était retranscrite leur entrevue.

- Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous féliciter pour votre victoire face à la France hier. J'ai eu la chance d'assister au match et votre équipe s'est surpassée face aux bleus menés par Cybèle Peltier.

- Merci, c'est toujours gratifiant d'être soutenu par ses compatriotes… mais vous savez, c'était un match vraiment très serré. Chacun d'entre nous a fait de son mieux et la chance a été de notre côté.

Ronald avait appris au fil du temps qu'il était bon pour son image de paraître humble et de minimiser son rôle dans les victoires de son équipe. Les sorcières aimaient les joueurs modestes, comme le démontraient de nombreux articles parus dans Sorcière Hebdo. Le magazine l'avait d'ailleurs classé parmi les joueurs les plus admirés de Grande-Bretagne, juste derrière Matthew.

- Dites-moi, M. Wealsey, maintenant que l'Angleterre est si proche de remporter la coupe du monde de Quidditch, pour la première fois depuis près de quatre décennies, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Et bien… je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas nerveux. Il s'agit quand même du match le plus important de ma carrière et surtout, je sais que je porte sur mes épaules les espoirs de milliers de sorcières et sorciers. Et pourtant… je dois aussi reconnaître que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines à l'idée de participer à cette finale.

- Est-il vrai que plusieurs clubs étrangers vous ont proposé de les rejoindre ?

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, affectant un air gêné avant de lui répondre d'une voix mal assurée.

- Et bien… c'est vrai que certaines équipes m'ont contacté mais je n'ai pas encore considéré leurs offres. Je sais que je dois rester concentré sur la Coupe pour le moment et j'ai l'intention d'honorer mon contrat avec les Canons jusqu'à son terme.

Son agent lui avait judicieusement conseillé d'aborder ce genre de questions avec précaution. En effet, le jeune Weasley n'avait reçu que des offres provenant de clubs mineurs, comme les Cerfs-volants de Karasjok ou les Gargouilles de Gorodok, et les cachets proposés n'avaient guère été intéressants. On l'avait assuré qu'à l'issue de la Coupe du Monde, au regard de sa performance, il recevrait sûrement des offres provenant d'équipes bien plus prestigieuses… et fortunées.

Bien sûr, Ron restait attaché aux Canons de Chudley mais il était également réaliste. S'il désirait s'imposer comme un joueur d'envergure, il lui faudrait jouer à l'étranger, dans les meilleures équipes du monde. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Matthew avait déjà reçu une proposition de la part des Tapesouafles de Quiberon, une des plus prestigieuses équipes françaises, et l'entraîneur des Balais de Braga s'était dit intéressé par le jeune Britannique dans une récente interview.

Ron fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées par la voix mélodieuse de la journaliste.

- Que pensez-vous de l'équipe écossaise, à laquelle vous serez confronté pendant cette finale ?

Voilà une question à laquelle il lui était bien difficile de répondre.

En effet, il s'avérait que certains des joueurs qui composaient l'équipe adverse lui étaient plus que familiers. C'était même un euphémisme puisque leur capitaine n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois, ancien gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'époque où il avait commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il n'était d'ailleurs par le seul puisque Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell avaient également été sélectionnés comme Poursuiveuses titulaires. Le reste de l'équipe comprenait deux batteurs : Anthony Rickett, un ancien Poufsouffle et Jason Samuels, de Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un attrapeur, Terence Higgs, un ex-Serpentard.

Malgré leur formation assez hétéroclite, les Ecossais avaient écrasé la Bulgarie lors des demi-finales. Leur stratégie, reposant essentiellement sur leurs manœuvres audacieuses et leur excellente coordination, leur avait valu un grand nombre d'éloges dans les différentes revues sportives internationales.

La gorge sèche, Ron se força à sourire avant de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Je… je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont très forts. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de les voir jouer à Poudlard. Je pense que cette finale s'annonce très serrée mais je suis sûr que nous avons nos chances.

L'interview se poursuivit pendant encore quelques minutes avant que la journaliste ne quitte les lieux, déclinant l'invitation à dîner que lui avait faite le jeune Weasley. Bien que ce dernier ait paru jovial et décontracté tandis qu'il signait des autographes pendant une partie de l'après-midi, ses pensées étaient demeurées sur l'équipe écossaise.

Lors de la Coupe de 1994, ils avaient été laminés par le Luxembourg au début de la compétition… et pour d'excellentes raisons. En effet, les sponsors supportaient alors les équipes anglaise et irlandaise, délaissant les Ecossais. Cela avait eu des conséquences sévères pour ces joueurs, qui avaient dû se contenter de balais corrects mais en aucun cas adaptés à ce genre de compétition.

Les choses étaient restées dans cet état jusqu'à récemment, lorsqu'un mystérieux mécène avait fait cadeau à l'équipe de sept Nimbus 3000. Ces balais étaient les tout derniers modèles commercialisés par la prestigieuse société Nimbus, sortis seulement quelques mois auparavant. S'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait aussi rapides que les Eclairs de Feu dont disposait l'équipe anglaise, ils s'avéraient plus facilement manœuvrables.

Si l'on ajoutait à cela le talent indéniable des joueurs placés sous les ordres de Dubois, l'Ecosse semblait avoir toutes ses chances pour la finale qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques semaines en Grande-Bretagne. Bien qu'inquiet à la perspective de perdre le plus important match de toute sa vie, Ronald essaya de se changer un peu les idées et prêta davantage d'attention à la file de fans venus demander un autographe…

… et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçut une bien jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains et dont les yeux pétillaient d'admiration.

Au moins, songea-t-il non sans humour, il venait de trouver une parfaite distraction pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>Amos Diggory passa une main dans sa barbe en broussaille, dont la teinte brune était parsemée de gris, tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait d'une journée comme une autre mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise pendant ces réunions du Magenmagot… comme s'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place.<p>

Le patriarche des Diggory descendait d'une famille de sorciers relativement ancienne mais aussi assez modeste. Lorsqu'il avait été engagé au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, il s'était montré ravi et il n'avait eu d'autre ambition que de bien faire son travail et de peut-être finir sa carrière en tant que directeur du Bureau de Désinformation…

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il ne se serait imaginé propulsé à la tête du Département tout entier.

Et pourtant, tel était le cas. Au terme de la seconde chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère avait perdu un grand nombre de ses employés – soit parce qu'ils étaient morts, soit parce qu'ils avaient été envoyés à Azkaban – et il avait bien fallu trouver des candidats pour remplacer les plus hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère.

Etant un fervent partisan de Dumbledore et un ami de la famille Weasley, il n'avait pas été surpris outre mesure d'avoir été choisi pour occuper ce poste à responsabilités… mais par Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir prendre une retraite bien méritée !

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il tourna son regard vers une autre partie de l'hémicycle, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un individu en particulier.

Vêtu d'une robe noire sur laquelle se trouvait un M savamment brodé, le jeune homme devait être âgé de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Grand et séduisant, il possédait des cheveux bruns assez courts, et des yeux gris qui reflétaient une certaine intelligence. Visiblement en grande discussion avec Roger Davis, le directeur du département des Sports Magiques, qui était assis à côté de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué l'attention dont il faisait l'objet par Amos.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un élan de fierté en regardant son fils. En effet, il s'agissait bien de son garçon, Cédric, qui siégeait au même titre que lui au sein de cette noble assemblée. Le jeune Diggory en avait gagné le droit lors de sa nomination au poste de Directeur du Bureau de Désinformation, quelques temps auparavant.

Bien sûr, son père ne l'avait pas promu simplement parce qu'il était son fils. Comme tout bon Poufsouffle, Cédric s'était beaucoup investi dans son travail et il s'était d'ailleurs attiré la sympathie et l'estime de bon nombre de ses collègues. Certains d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs venus le trouver pour encourager la promotion du jeune homme à ce poste, suite au départ à la retraite du vieil Oscar Jacobson.

- Cela fait tout drôle de te dire qu'il a autant grandi, n'est-ce pas ?

Amos manqua de sursauter en entendant la question qui venait de lui être posée sur un ton amical. Tournant rapidement la tête, il put constater que celui qui avait pris la parole n'était autre que son vieil ami Arthur. Bien que le patriarche des Wealsey ait préféré conserver son poste de directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection plutôt que d'accepter la promotion au poste de Sous-secrétaire que lui avait proposée le Ministre, il jouissait d'une grande popularité au sein du Ministère.

- Je ne peux pas le nier, Arthur. Je le revois encore sur le quai 9 3/4, le jour où il partait à Poudlard pour la première fois… et je le regarde aujourd'hui. Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme.

- C'est vrai mais tu peux être fier de l'homme qu'il est devenu, Amos.

- Tu n'as pas non plus à rougir des tiens, mon vieil ami. Regarde, ton aîné a un bon poste à Gringotts, ton second fait un excellent travail à la Section des Animaux et quant au troisième, il est devenu le plus jeune Sous-secrétaire du Ministre ! Et ne parlons même pas des deux plus jeunes, qui font la une de tous les magazines de Quidditch. Rétorqua Diggory, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux pères étaient bien évidemment fiers de leur progéniture. Toutefois, et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient sans doute jamais à voix haute, ils auraient préféré qu'ils n'aient pas à grandir si vite, ni à assumer de tels fardeaux… La guerre avait été dure et ils avaient perdu des amis et des êtres chers mais leurs enfants y avaient aussi perdu leur insouciance.

Néanmoins, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de discuter davantage, la voix grave du Ministre de la Magie imposa le silence :

- Mes estimés confrères, je déclare ouverte cette séance du Magenmagot du 8 août 2002. Je donne la parole à Mme Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, qui officiera aujourd'hui en tant que remplaçante d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Merci, M. le Ministre. Répondit l'intéressée en se levant de son siège.

Agée tout au plus d'une cinquantaine ou d'une soixantaine d'années, Amélia Bones était une femme à la mâchoire carrée et dont les cheveux gris étaient coupés courts. L'expression sérieuse de son visage n'était que renforcée par le monocle qu'elle portait, lui donnant un air presque austère. Comme à son habitude, la tante de Susan ne perdit pas son temps en préambule et alla directement à l'essentiel.

- Comme vous le savez peut-être, les disparitions de sorciers se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes ces dernières semaines… et nous avons également retrouvé des cadavres, comme celui d'un de nos estimés collaborateurs, Darren O'Hare.

Les murmures au sein de l'assemblée cessèrent instantanément tandis qu'ils encaissaient cette bien triste nouvelle. Darren O'Hare était célèbre pour avoir été le Capitaine et Gardien des Crécelles de Kenmare dans les années 50, ainsi que pour avoir été Capitaine de l'équipe d'Irlande à trois reprises consécutives. On lui devait notamment l'Attaque au Faucon, une tactique consistant à faire voler les trois Poursuiveurs d'une équipe dans une formation en forme de flèche en direction des anneaux adversaires.

Au terme de sa prestigieuse carrière internationale, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch avait poliment refusé la direction du Département des Sports Magiques, préférant à la place rejoindre le Service de Régulation des Balais, au sein du département des Transports Magiques. En effet, Darren était resté très marqué par l'accident d'un de ses fils et s'était juré de faire en sorte que plus jamais la vie d'un enfant ne soit mise en danger à cause d'un balai défectueux.

Il avait d'ailleurs mis ses idées en application à la suite de sa nomination à la tête du service, mettant au point des normes très strictes vis-à-vis des fabricants de balais, qui avaient poussé ces derniers à inventer de nouveaux modèles, à la fois plus performants mais aussi plus sûrs que leurs prédécesseurs. De là avaient découlé des balais plus familiaux comme le Comète 260 ou le Brossdur 7 et même les modèles les plus performants de l'époque, comme le Nimbus 2000, s'étaient conformés aux législations ministérielles.

Suite à une minute de silence, Mme Bones finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je suis certaine que sa mort est considérée comme un événement tragique par nombre d'entre vous, et ce à juste titre. Cependant, ne laissez pas votre chagrin détourner votre attention du problème sous-jacent.

Elle resserra son poing avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus ferme.

- Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur nous, mes amis. J'ignore s'il s'agit de Mangemorts rescapés de la dernière guerre ou bien d'un autre genre d'individus mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il nous faut _agir_ au plus vite si nous voulons enrayer cette menace.

Son regard balaya les gradins, observant les expressions tantôt choquées tantôt outrées des différents membres, avant de s'arrêter sur le visage impassible du Ministre de la Magie.

- Je demande à ce que le budget alloué aux Aurors, aux Officiers de police magique et aux Oubliators soit augmenté sans attendre. Si nous avons affaire à une nouvelle menace, il faut que nous y soyons préparés.

- Et où allons-nous trouver les fonds, exactement ? Rétorqua une voix masculine, clairement sarcastique.

L'individu qui venait de prendre la parole devait être âgé d'au moins soixante-quinze ans, comme en témoignaient les rares cheveux blancs qui demeuraient sur son crâne dégarni, ainsi que les rides creusées sur son visage. Pourtant, il n'arborait pas cet air de gentil grand-père contrairement à certains vieux sorciers comme Dumbledore ou Ollivander. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur glacée sous la lumière des torches et le sourire presque cruel qui flottait sur ses lèvres n'avait rien de rassurant.

- La parole n'a pas été donnée à Lord Lestrange ! Intervint Percy avec autorité.

Le vieil homme ne parut nullement affecté par l'intervention du Sous-secrétaire, continuant sur sa lancée comme si de rien n'était.

- Pardonnez mon emportement mais il nous est déjà bien difficile de maintenir un budget fonctionnel pour assurer les activités quotidiennes du Ministère, sans parler des dettes déjà contractées auprès des gobelins alors je pense que ma question est justifiée. Comment comptez-vous vous procurer cet argent ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle du Magenmagot mais aucun ne paraissait décidé à prendre la parole. Jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, Amélia remarqua qu'une personne venait de se lever. Haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité, elle prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Il semble que Lord Black souhaite prendre la parole.

- Lord Black, nous vous écoutons. Répondit simplement le Ministre.

Bien que faisant partie des membres les plus jeunes du Magenmagot, Harry avait pourtant réussi à gagner le respect de ses pairs malgré ses vingt-deux ans. Au début, beaucoup l'avaient simplement vu comme l'héritier du directeur du Bureau des Aurors… mais cette opinion avait progressivement changé avec le temps. En effet, le jeune homme avait souvent permis aux différentes factions de la noble assemblée de se mettre d'accord sur un compromis dans plusieurs situations délicates.

Si l'on en croyait les lueurs d'espoirs qui s'allumaient dans les regards de certains sorciers siégeant dans les gradins, ils s'attendaient peut-être à un nouveau tour de force de la part du jeune Black. Ce dernier, vêtu d'une robe anthracite portant les armoiries des Black, prit la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible.

- Je pense que Mme Bones a raison au sujet des augmentations de budget de nos effectifs. Toutefois, Lord Lestrange a mis le doigt sur le fait que cette décision n'était pas réalisable avec les ressources financières actuelles du Ministère, et son pragmatisme l'honore.

Amélia s'était contentée d'acquiescer de la tête à l'intention d'Harry tandis que Lestrange ne manqua pas d'adresser un sourire ravi envers le jeune Lord. Néanmoins, le professeur ne tarda pas à le surprendre en reprenant la parole, comme il le faisait souvent avec ses pairs.

- Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il faut prendre en considération le futur… car c'est là que réside la solution à notre problème.

Esquissant un humble sourire, le jeune Black constata qu'il disposait désormais de l'attention de tous et c'est pourquoi il continua sur un ton égal :

- Comme vous le savez, notre pays va accueillir la finale de la coupe du monde d'ici quelques jours. L'afflux massif des spectateurs résultera en de forts profits, générés non seulement par la vente des tickets mais aussi par le coût des emplacements pour leurs tentes, les objets souvenirs qu'ils achèteront et éventuellement les visites que certains des touristes étrangers décideront de faire pendant leur séjour en Angleterre.

Des murmures plus enthousiastes commencèrent à parcourir l'assemblée, l'espoir renaissant visiblement dans le cœur des membres les plus pessimistes mais leur joie fut de courte durée.

- Pardonnez mon intervention mais… ces fonds ne sont-ils pas en général utilisés pour organiser des soirées et autres événements au Ministère ? S'exclama une voix masculine.

Contrairement à Robert Lestrange, Jonas Smith n'était pas un sorcier à l'allure particulièrement menaçante. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, cet homme aux cheveux blonds virant au gris était habillé d'une robe de sorcier visiblement coûteuse et particulièrement ostentatoire, dans les tons prune. Son expression était hautaine, presque méprisante, et il était clair qu'il ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'exhiber sa fortune et son ascendance. Il appartenait à l'une des rares familles, comme les Potter ou les Black, à encore disposer d'un siège héréditaire au sein du Magenmagot.

Certaines rumeurs voulaient même que le père de Zacharias soit un lointain descendant d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle, mais jusqu'ici aucune preuve n'était venue attester cette hypothèse.

Préférant conserver son masque de patience et d'amabilité, Harry reprit d'une voix mélodieuse.

- C'est exact, Lord Smith. Toutefois, la sécurité de la population magique me paraît prioritaire vis-à-vis de ces soirées. Je ne pense pas que le public apprécierait que nous privilégiions nos événements culturels et sociaux au détriment de leur protection. Qu'en pensez-vous, milord ?

Smith parut visiblement pris de court. Il n'avait sans doute pas songé aux répercussions politiques que ce genre de mesure engendrerait s'il venait à parvenir aux oreilles des médias. L'ancien Poufsouffle cherchait visiblement un argument pour reprendre l'avantage dans ce qui n'était rien de moins qu'une joute verbale avec Lord Black mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne comptais pas annuler les soirées en question. A la place, dans un geste de solidarité à l'égard du Ministère, j'aurais proposé d'en héberger quelques unes au sein même du manoir ancestral des Black. Peut-être désirez-vous en faire autant ?

Serrant les dents, Jonas ne put qu'acquiescer misérablement de la tête. Sa colère à l'idée d'avoir été humilié de la sorte par un garçon aussi jeune était presque palpable mais il parvint malgré tout à se maîtriser. Après tout, plusieurs autres membres fortunés de l'assemblée s'étaient déjà proposés pour accueillir certaines de ces soirées dans leurs propres domiciles, pour ceux qui disposaient d'une résidence suffisamment grande pour abriter ce genre d'événements.

Amélia profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre la parole d'une voix forte.

- Je propose de soumettre ce projet au vote. Que ceux qui se prononcent en faveur de l'augmentation prochaine des budgets cités précédemment lèvent la main !

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood était une jeune femme qui possédait un don pour remarquer les choses inhabituelles, les petits trésors de la nature qui passaient inaperçus aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Bien sûr, nombre des créatures dont elle parlait à l'époque de Poudlard étaient souvent imaginées mais d'autres, comme les Sombrals, ne l'étaient pas.<p>

De la même manière, elle avait développé une certaine faculté pour dénicher les talents insoupçonnés des gens mais aussi les failles dans les masques qu'ils revêtaient, soit pour se protéger des autres, soit pour les tromper. En effet, à force d'être ostracisée par ses pairs, elle s'était petit à petit fondue dans le décor… jusqu'à sa rencontre avec certaines personnes, qui étaient devenues ses amis.

Et parmi eux, se trouvait quelqu'un de spécial.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise par la lumière tamisée projetée par les chandelles allumées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle devina que la table était parsemée de pétales de rose avant même de l'avoir aperçue. Elle ne fut pas non plus étonnée de sentir des bras se refermer autour d'elle dans une douce étreinte.

Un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, elle fit virevolter sa longue chevelure blonde en se retournant pour regarder le nouveau venu dans les yeux. Son regard gris fixé dans ses yeux noisette, elle pouvait y lire les émotions qu'il ressentait à son égard comme dans un livre ouvert : tendresse, passion et toujours cette lueur d'hésitation, vestige d'une époque où il craignait toujours de faire quelque chose de travers.

Elle porta une de ses mains à son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue, le sourire ne quittant pas ses traits tandis qu'elle montait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour capturer les lèvres du jeune homme en un doux baiser. Luna le sentit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser, mais toujours avec cette inaltérable délicatesse, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde…

Lorsqu'elle sépara finalement son visage du sien, elle put voir le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de tendresse. Alors que l'une des mains de l'ancienne Serdaigle se trouvait toujours sur la joue du jeune homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, son autre main jouait avec ses boucles brunes.

- Tu es arrivée pile à l'heure, Luna. Le dîner est presque prêt. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce à son oreille.

- Tu n'avais pas à préparer tout ça, tu sais ? Répondit-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux gris paraissant troublés.

- Et manquer l'occasion de partager un dîner romantique avec la femme que j'aime ? Je n'étais peut-être pas un Gryffondor exemplaire mais j'en étais un quand même. Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans une autre pièce.

A peine eut-elle le temps de s'asseoir à table qu'il revint avec deux assiettes fumantes, en face desquelles elle ne put que saliver tout en inhalant leur délicieux fumet. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi doué en la matière puisque les elfes de maison avaient cuisiné pour lui pendant toute son enfance.

L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il prenne des cours particuliers pour s'améliorer en Potions auprès d'un Serpentard avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié. Or, le Serpentard en question n'avait pas commencé par lui faire prendre un chaudron pour préparer une potion… mais au contraire, en lui faisant faire de la cuisine. Sans le stress causé par la perspective de faire exploser ce qu'il faisait mijoter, le Gryffondor s'était rapidement amélioré au regard de toutes les tâches simples que requérait la préparation d'un plat… et il avait appris par la suite à appliquer ce nouveau savoir-faire en potions.

Inutile de préciser que leur maître en potions de l'époque, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui, avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant préparer une potion quasi-parfaite lors de l'un de ses cours.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît ? L'interrogea-t-il en la voyant déguster sa première bouchée.

Le mot était faible, bien trop faible pour désigner la sensation qu'elle expérimentait en cet instant. C'est peut-être pourquoi elle se contenta d'avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle libéra ses lèvres, un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage tandis qu'elle lui répondait d'une voix rêveuse.

- Tu es un remarquable cordon bleu, Neville.

Et comme pour prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne tarda pas à dévorer son dîner avec une telle voracité qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle mangeait. Le jeune Londubat prit davantage de temps, ses yeux étant davantage focalisés sur son interlocutrice que sur son assiette.

- Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Minerva ? Finit-il par lui demander tout en leur servant deux verres de vin.

- Plutôt bien. Elle m'a dit que je deviendrai officiellement titulaire à partir de la rentrée prochaine.

- Félicitations ! Je m'en doutais bien sûr, avec Hagrid qui fait souvent des allers retours vers la France pour voir Mme Maxime… mais c'est tout de même une excellente nouvelle.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bonne humeur de son compagnon. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle officiait en tant que professeur adjoint de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle avait commencé par ne s'occuper que des élèves de troisième et quatrième année, ce qui avait sensiblement rassuré la Directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Si le professeur McGonagall accordait une grande confiance à Hagrid, la sorcière écossaise était consciente que l'ancienne Serdaigle serait plus prudente vis-à-vis des créatures qu'elle montrerait à ses jeunes élèves que le demi-géant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Neville avait pris la relève du professeur Chourave, après trois années d'apprentissage sous sa tutelle. Toutefois, il ne s'agirait pas de sa seule tâche l'année prochaine, comme Luna était sur le point de le lui indiquer.

- Minerva m'a parlé d'un autre sujet, qui te concerne cette fois-ci.

La surprise sur le visage du jeune Londubat n'était pas feinte. Ses cours se passaient à merveille et aucun de ses élèves n'avait jamais paru se plaindre de ses enseignements. Même Pomona avait trouvé qu'il était bon pédagogue et avait gagné en assurance par rapport à l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple élève comme les autres.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste qu'elle va devoir chaperonner la nouvelle enseignante de Métamorphose, en plus de ses devoirs de directrice de l'école… et c'est pourquoi elle voudrait te demander d'assumer certaines de ses responsabilités.

- Ah bon ? Mais je ne vois pas trop lesquelles…

- Elle va faire de toi le nouveau directeur de maison des Gryffondor.

La mâchoire de Neville manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il entendit cette nouvelle. Il avait tout juste vingt-deux ans et cela ne faisait que quatre ans qu'il enseignait à Poudlard ! Certes, la grande majorité du personnel enseignant s'était renouvelée ces dernières années, à l'exception des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick mais tout de même…

Le baiser que lui donna Luna le ramena à la réalité et éclaira son visage d'une expression rêveuse avant qu'il en finisse par définitivement sortir de sa transe.

- C'est… Merlin, je sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. Si tu gardes la bouche ouverte comme ça, tu vas attirer les joncheruines. Répondit-elle simplement d'un air innocent.

Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor tandis qu'il se levait de table. D'un geste habile, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de son cou, l'air toujours aussi décontractée.

- Et bien, mlle Lovegood… il n'existe à ma connaissance qu'une seule méthode efficace pour se prémunir des joncheruines. Murmura Neville à son oreille tout en montant les marches menant à l'étage.

- C'est exact, M. Londubat. Rétorqua-t-elle, de son habituel ton rêveur.

Ouvrant l'une des portes entrouvertes, il pénétra dans une pièce dont les murs étaient peints dans les tons bleu ciel. Le mobilier était assez spartiate, puisqu'il se résumait à un lit, deux tables de nuit, une commode et une armoire. Les murs étaient décorés avec des peintures représentant des créatures toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres mais qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air menaçantes.

Neville allongea délicatement Luna sur le lit, son sourire se faisant plus tendre tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux bleu-gris de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime, Luna.

- Moi aussi, Neville… mais tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps. Je crois apercevoir un joncheruine dans tes cheveux. Chuchota-t-elle, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien Gryffondor pour que celui-ci éteigne la lumière et se glisse sous les draps avec elle.


	4. Surprenante Conversation

Chapitre 4 : Surprenante Conversation

* * *

><p>- Rabassstan.<p>

Le cadet des frères Lestrange ouvrit les doubles portes d'airain d'un geste de sa baguette et pénétra dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Svelte dans sa jeunesse, l'homme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière paraissait désormais maigre, presque squelettique, et même les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés pendant son long séjour à Azkaban.

Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent un instant sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Autrefois utilisée comme salle de bal, il se souvenait que sa mère aimait beaucoup y venir pour lire, en raison de ses grandes fenêtres, qui permettaient à la lumière du soleil de rayonner sur le parquet et le reste du mobilier de telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'ils brillaient comme de l'or. Hélas, l'endroit n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été jadis.

En effet, les volets avaient été fermés pour ne plus jamais être ouverts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris soin d'ajouter d'épais rideaux de velours pourpre, afin d'éviter que le moindre rayon de lumière ne puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur. Des torches avaient été placées sur les murs, plongeant la pièce dans une perpétuelle pénombre. De plus, un énorme trône de pierre noir, incrusté de pierres précieuses, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. C'était là que siégeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, drapé dans son habituelle cape noire.

Rabastan s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de s'incliner respectueusement, en posant un genou à terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en plus de son apparence, même l'odeur de la pièce avait changé. Alors que par le passé, il pouvait y respirer la senteur de fleurs fraichement cueillies, que sa mère s'amusait souvent à disposer dans divers vases à travers la grande salle, il ne pouvait plus y sentir que la mort aujourd'hui. Oui, cette odeur douceâtre, putréfiée, qui lui avait longtemps donné envie de vomir dès qu'il faisait un pas dans la tanière de Lord Voldemort.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, mon seigneur ?

- En effet. Ce soir aura lieu la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… et je tiens à m'assurer que mes directives ont été exécutées à la lettre.

Pour sa défense, le sorcier de sang-pur ne trembla pas, ni ne parut exprimer la moindre peur. En réalité, Rabastan avait bien conscience que le moindre échec de sa part aurait pour conséquence de lui faire endurer les pires souffrances possibles et imaginables. Heureusement, après avoir passé près de quatorze ans auprès des Détraqueurs, il avait appris à contrôler sa peur et même développé son occlumencie de manière assez rudimentaire mais néanmoins efficace.

Prenant une profonde et silencieuse inspiration, le Mangemort prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Je me suis assuré que tout soit préparé selon vos ordres, milord. Vos hommes sont d'ailleurs déjà en place et n'attendent que votre signal pour commencer l'opération.

Lestrange prenait le plus grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour deux raisons en particulier. La première pouvait se résumer à la peur de la punition qui lui serait infligée s'il venait à porter un regard sur son maître qui déplaise à ce dernier… quant à la seconde, elle était d'une toute autre nature. A la suite de la défaite que les Mangemorts avaient subie en 1998, il avait pu observer l'héritier de Serpentard dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir révulsé par sa simple vue.

Il ressemblait alors à une sorte d'enfant chauve, dont la peau d'un blanc laiteux était par endroits recouverte d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Même son visage, plat, et étrangement semblable à celui de son familier, Nagini, ne semblait plus humain avec ses yeux injectés de sang, aux iris flamboyants.

Où était passé le majestueux mage noir que son père lui avait présenté étant enfant, dont la seule prestance suffisait à réduire des centaines de sorciers au silence ? Où avait disparu celui dont le seul nom suffisait à insuffler la peur dans les cœurs des plus valeureux sorciers ? Voilà les questions qu'il s'était posées en contemplant pour la première fois la silhouette difforme de son maître. Même son apparence serpentine, au visage dépourvu de nez et de cheveux, lui conférait davantage d'allure que son enveloppe enfantine.

Près de quatre années avaient passé depuis ce jour et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tel le serpent qu'il avait pris pour emblème, avait évolué, ou plutôt mué, continuellement. De l'enfant maigre et chétif, il avait désormais pris une apparence d'adolescent. Toutefois, même les multiples rituels auxquels il s'était livré n'avaient pas été en mesure de lui restituer sa beauté d'antan, ni même un semblant d'humanité. C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mutilé de l'intérieur, et que sa difformité ne faisait que se refléter dans son apparence physique.

Malgré que Bellatrix et lui-même se soient trouvés à son chevet pendant tout ce temps, leur maître avait refusé de leur révéler ce qui lui était réellement arrivé lors de la « bataille finale ». Tout ce qu'il leur avait demandé, c'était de se rendre dans différents endroits pour y rechercher des objets, et dans d'autres encore à la recherche d'ingrédients rares pour ses rituels mais c'était tout. En dehors de ces commissions, ils s'étaient simplement occupés de recruter et d'entraîner de nouveaux Mangemorts, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses plans.

Il y avait des jours où Rabastan se mettait même à douter de sa cause… jusqu'au moment où il se souvenait qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Son frère aîné était en prison, son père croyait en Lord Voldemort comme au messie du monde sorcier et sa mère était décédée depuis des années. Sans personne d'autre dans sa vie, et avec sa belle-sœur quelque peu folle à lier pour seule compagnie, le fils cadet de Robert Lestrange avait conscience qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre voie pour lui. Il était un fugitif, qui recevrait très probablement le Baiser du Détraqueur s'il venait un jour à être arrêté.

Oui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lutter de toutes ses forces, en espérant que l'avènement de l'âge d'or des sang-purs, prophétisé par leur maître, arriverait bientôt. Lorsque cela serait fait, peut-être trouverait-il le temps de prendre une épouse et d'avoir, peut-être, des héritiers.

Hélas, il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Le Minissstère se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

- D'après nos sources, non. Les individus pro-Dumbledore mis à la tête de certains départements sont notoirement incompétents, et ils ont par conséquent bien du mal à organiser l'événement. La sécurité prévue pour l'occasion devrait être minimale mais nous avons pris des précautions au cas où elle devrait être renforcée à la dernière minute.

Le Mangemort réprima un frisson lorsque le rire du mage noir, dépourvu de la moindre joie ou même de la moindre chaleur, résonna dans la pièce. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était pire que de voir son maître de mauvaise humeur, c'était de le trouver de _bonne_ humeur. Un Voldemort joyeux était étrangement plus terrifiant qu'un Voldemort en colère, parce que c'était un état dans lequel on voyait très rarement le mage noir… et qui le rendait encore plus imprévisible que d'ordinaire.

- Bien, très bien. Ces idiots n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs, comme ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… quel dommage qu'il soit souffrant. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'écraser dans un duel... Enfin, au moins suis-je certain qu'il ne gênera plus mes projets. A-t-on découvert le mal dont il est affligé ?

- Pas vraiment. Cela commence à faire un long moment qu'il n'est plus apparu en public. Certains disent que son grand âge l'aurait rattrapé et qu'il se trouve dans un état d'extrême faiblesse, alité à longueur de journée. D'autres prétendent qu'il souffre d'un étrange maléfice dû à votre dernier combat… et d'autres encore pensent qu'il a été victime d'une maladie rare, qui l'a beaucoup affaibli. Même nos espions au Ministère n'ont pas pu en découvrir davantage.

- Hm… voilà une énigme qu'il me faut résoudre. Ordonne leur de poursuivre leur enquête plus en profondeur. Je veux savoir très exactement ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore. Le vieillard s'est peut-être affaibli mais il ne doit pas être sous-estimé pour autant.

- Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits, mon seigneur. A quelle heure l'opération devra-t-elle débuter ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut pensif pendant quelques instants mais ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, ses yeux rouges paraissant refléter la lumière des flammes.

- Dès l'instant où le match se sera terminé. Nous ne devons laisser aucun répit à Shacklebolt.

* * *

><p>Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été spécialement fan de Quidditch, trouvant déjà ce sport assez ridicule à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une simple élève à Poudlard. Pourtant, elle avait également conscience que trois de ses amis proches n'allaient pas tarder à livrer le match le plus important de leur vie ce soir et il aurait été malvenu de sa part de ne pas y assister.<p>

Bien sûr, elle était également consciente que la raison principale pour laquelle Mme Weasley l'avait invitée, c'était parce que la matriarche cultivait toujours l'ambition de la marier à son plus jeune fils, dans l'espoir de lui mettre un peu de plomb de la tête et de le pousser à se poser. En effet, Molly désapprouvait le célibat de Ronald, ainsi que les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet dans de nombreux tabloïds, comme Sorcière Hebdo par exemple.

Malheureusement pour la mère de Ron, la jeune Granger n'avait aucune intention de sortir avec le rouquin, et encore moins de l'épouser. Si elle avait effectivement cru ressentir quelque chose pour lui pendant leur adolescence, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'une éventuelle relation entre eux se solderait par un désastre…

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns épousseta sa robe de sorcier pourpre et se força à voir le bon côté des choses. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans la tribune d'honneur, habituellement réservée aux dignitaires étrangers et aux plus hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère. Arthur Weasley et trois de ses fils occupant des postes assez élevés dans la hiérarchie ministérielle, Kingsley n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à les faire assister au match à ses côtés.

Après tout, puisque la finale opposait deux équipes britanniques : l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse, aucun ministre étranger n'était présent pour assister à la rencontre. Voilà pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie en avait profité pour inviter des personnalités importantes du Ministère.

Ainsi, Arthur était assis à côté de Molly, à la droite de Kingsley. A côté de sa mère se trouvait Bill, dont le regard attendri ne quittait pas sa petite Victoire. La petite fille n'était âgée que d'un an mais ses grands yeux bleus et ses mimiques enfantines hypnotisaient déjà son père. Fleur était assise à côté de lui, clairement amusée, et profitait de l'attention que portait la petite à Bill pour discuter un peu avec Hermione.

- Bill m'a dit que son frère Charlie n'avait pas pu venir. Une naissance doit avoir lieu dans la réserve où il se rend souvent et il ne tenait absolument pas à la manquer. Quant à Percy, il est sans doute quelque part dans les tribunes en train de régler les derniers détails avec les autres officiels.

- Sommes-nous les seuls à avoir été invités par le Ministre ? L'interrogea Hermione.

Fleur secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative. Si la Française arborait toujours un léger accent lorsqu'elle parlait, son anglais s'était remarquablement amélioré. Selon elle, c'était dû aux « cours particuliers » que son époux lui avait donné… et l'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait pas souhaité en savoir davantage sur les talents de professeur de Bill dans ce domaine.

- Non, Amélia Bones a aussi invité quelques personnes, et notamment sa nièce, Susan.

Ce nom lui était familier mais la jeune femme mit un moment avant de mettre un visage sur ce nom. A sa grande honte, elle ne put se souvenir que d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux et à l'air timide, qui avait été répartie chez les Poufsouffle.

- Tiens, la voilà justement.

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par Fleur, elle remarqua tout d'abord la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Revêtue de la robe noire qu'elle portait toujours pendant les séances du Magenmagot, Amélia Bones n'avait toutefois pas l'air aussi revêche qu'à l'ordinaire.

En effet, elle ne portait pas son monocle et ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés de manière assez élégante. Son regard paraissait également adouci tandis qu'il se posait sur la magnifique jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour associer la personne en question à la petite fille qu'elle avait gardée en mémoire.

Agée de vingt-deux ans, Susan Bones possédait toujours cette même chevelure rousse, longue et soyeuse, qu'elle avait coiffée en une natte dans son dos. Contrairement à la plupart des femmes qui étaient habillées de manière décontractée, l'ex-Poufsouffle portait un pantalon et un haut dont on aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits de cuir. Néanmoins, Hermione savait reconnaître de la peau de dragon lorsqu'elle en voyait. Des rumeurs affirmaient que certains Aurors et officiers de police magique en portaient sous leurs robes de sorcier, en raison de leurs propriétés protectrices vis-à-vis de la magie mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait pour de vrai.

Toutefois, la majorité de sa combinaison était dissimulée sous une élégante cape noire. Le regard azuré de la jeune femme croisa un instant celui d'Hermione et elle lui adressa un sourire poli avant de retourner son attention sur sa tante.

- Susan travaille au département de la Justice Magique ? Demanda Hermione, clairement étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! Elle fait même partie des Aurors les plus prestigieux. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait récemment été promue au rang de capitaine…

- Capitaine ? A 22 ans ?

- Et bien, elle a les trois ans d'ancienneté minimum qui sont requis et elle a aidé à mettre en prison plus d'une dizaine de pratiquants des arts sombres d'après Bill. Il m'a dit que Percy avait suivi la carrière de Susan de près, pour vérifier que sa tante n'essayait pas d'abuser de son influence pour qu'elle soit promue mais il s'est avéré que ses accomplissements sur le terrain étaient plus qu'éloquents.

- Oh…

La jeune Granger devait reconnaître que pendant les différentes croisades qu'elle avait essayé de mener, notamment en faveur des droits des elfes de maison, elle s'était un peu déconnectée de l'actualité du monde sorcier. Bien sûr, elle était mise au courant des événements majeurs par ses amis, ainsi que par Molly mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à ce genre de détails.

Elle fut néanmoins tirée de ses pensées avant de pouvoir poursuivre son raisonnement par l'intervention de Fleur.

-Tiens, voilà ses autres invités !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme qui marchait en tête. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa moustache finement taillée, Sirius Black faisait encore tourner la tête de nombreuses sorcières. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier anthracite, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, considéré par certains comme le plus prestigieux Auror depuis Alastor Maugrey, se déplaçait avec une grâce des plus naturelles, serrant les mains de hauts fonctionnaires mais aussi de simples employés avec la même bonne humeur. Etrangement, s'il salua les Weasley, il n'adressa pas un seul regard aux époux Potter, qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

Derrière lui se trouvait également un individu qu'elle connaissait bien. Revêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir de jais, le jeune homme avait des cheveux d'un blond très clair, et plaqués en arrière. Sa cape était accrochée au niveau de son cou par une broche en argent finement ouvragée représentant deux serpents entremêlés. C'est également avec un sourire que Drago Malefoy salua les personnes présentes, bien qu'il se démarquât de Sirius par l'air hautain qu'il arborait.

- Tiens, je ne vois pas Lord Black. C'est étonnant…

- Lord Black ? Répéta Hermione d'un ton interrogateur.

Fleur fronça les sourcils, se demandant si la jeune Granger était sérieuse avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Oui, Lord Harry Black, le chef de la maison Black. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui pendant que tu travaillais au Ministère ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

La Française plongea une main dans son sac, charmé sur le conseil d'Hermione pour être beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'on aurait pu le croire vu de l'extérieur, et en sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. On pouvait voir sur la première page un article de Rita Skeeter intitulé : REFORME SUR LE BUDGET DES AURORS.

Toutefois, la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur la première page et lui montra un plus petit article en page 3, qui comportait une photographie. L'homme représenté dessus était âgé d'environ vingt-deux ans et était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier assez sombre, et d'une cape sur laquelle se trouvaient les armoiries d'une Maison qui devaient sûrement correspondre à celles des Black si elle en croyait le titre qui figurait juste au-dessus.

* * *

><p><em>HARRY BLACK, FER DE LANCE DU CHANGEMENT<em>

_Lord Harry Black est l'héritier d'une ancienne et prestigieuse famille de sang-pur, dont les racines remontent au moins jusqu'à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes. Il convient de rappeler que les Black ont toujours adopté un point de vue très conservateur à l'égard des moldus et des sorciers nés-moldus en général. Certains membres de cette famille, comme la redoutable Bellatrix Lestrange, ont d'ailleurs même été jusqu'à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, rejoignant ainsi les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Cette tradition fut néanmoins brisée pour la première fois par Sirius Black dans les années 70, lorsque ce dernier s'engagea chez les Aurors et combattit à de nombreuses reprises face aux Mangemorts, aux côtés de prestigieux Aurors comme Alastor Maugrey. Son attitude bienveillante envers les moldus et sa prise de position sans équivoque contre les idées de Voldemort lui valut d'ailleurs d'être renié par son père, et chef de famille de l'époque, Orion Black._

_L'ironie voulut qu'au terme de la guerre, tous les autres hommes appartenant encore à la Maison des Black, dont l'héritier pressenti, Regulus, reconnu aujourd'hui comme un Mangemort, aient perdu la vie, laissant la famille sans héritier mâle. La mère de Sirius, Walburga Black, assura la régence mais elle n'était pas en mesure de nommer une de ses nièces comme héritières puisque la doctrine des Black interdisait à une femme de devenir chef de maison._

_Les événements qui eurent lieu par la suite ne sont pas bien connus mais il semble que Walburga ait nommé Sirius régent, réintroduisant sa lignée comme légitime mais lui refusant le titre de chef de famille. A cette époque, le jeune Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il devint dès cet instant le futur héritier de la Maison Black._

_Fils de Sirius et de Mary Black, Harry débuta sa scolarité à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans et fut réparti à Serpentard. Nommé préfet au commencement de sa cinquième année puis préfet-en-chef à dix-sept ans, il aurait obtenu les meilleures notes jamais acquises aux ASPIC depuis plus de cinquante ans. Lors de sa septième année, le jeune Lord Black fit partie des Serpentard qui choisirent de se battre face aux Mangemorts et il permit notamment l'arrestation d'Antonin Dolohov et de Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Nombreux sont ceux qui pensaient que le jeune homme embrasserait une carrière d'Auror comme son père mais il choisit à la place de devenir professeur adjoint de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un poste dont le titulaire n'était autre qu'Alastor Maugrey._

_Désormais professeur titulaire depuis le départ à la retraite du vénérable Auror, Lord Black n'est pas seulement un enseignant émérite mais aussi un membre du Magenmagot, ayant acquis en même temps que son titre le siège héréditaire des Black à cette noble assemblée._

_A la fois respectueux des traditions mais également pionnier en matière de changement, Harry Black est connu pour avoir fondé l'Institut Phineas Black pour jeunes sorciers, une école élémentaire de magie, accueillant sorcières et sorciers de trois à onze ans, et ouverte aux enfants magiques de toutes origines. Son parrain et ami, le professeur Remus Lupin, en est d'ailleurs le directeur. Cet établissement a pour particularité d'intégrer dans son curriculum autant de matières sorcières que moldues, permettant aux élèves élevés dans des familles sorcières comme dans des familles moldues de commencer leur scolarité à Poudlard avec une culture commune, dont auparavant seuls les sorciers de sang-mêlé bénéficiaient._

_La fondation de l'Institut a valu au jeune homme l'Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe, remis en personne par le Ministre Shacklebolt._

_Le jeune professeur et désormais directeur de la Maison Serpentard, a récemment défendu le projet de loi de la directrice du département de la Justice Magique, Mme Amelia Bones, portant sur l'augmentation du budget alloué au Bureau des Aurors._

* * *

><p>Hermione ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête, sa bouche étant tellement ouverte qu'on avait l'impression que sa mâchoire pouvait se décrocher à tout moment.<p>

- Mais… comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tout ça ? Surtout de cet Institut ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie pour les nés-moldus ?

- Détends-toi, Hermione. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai appris l'existence de l'Institut par Bill, quand je me suis renseigné pour la future éducation de Rose. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas officiel mais d'après ce qu'Arthur a pu glaner comme informations, l'Institut aurait été à la base un refuge pour des enfants nés-moldus et leurs familles peu de temps après la chute du Ministère entre les mains de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Le visage de la jeune Granger pâlit considérablement en ce remémorant cette période. Elle se souvenait encore de la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-moldus, présidée par Dolores Ombrage pendant la seconde guerre. Les nés-moldus étaient alors chassés par les Rafleurs et revendus par ces derniers au Ministère de la Magie, qui au mieux les emprisonnait ou bien les éliminait sans sommation.

Chassant ses sombres souvenirs de ses pensées, l'ancienne Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre à son tour la parole d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

- Je… je me souviens du professeur Lupin. C'était l'un de meilleurs enseignants en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on n'ait jamais eus.

- Apparemment, ce serait lui qui aurait eu l'idée de transformer le refuge en école de sorcellerie élémentaire.

- Mais… les parents n'ont pas eu peur de confier leurs enfants à un lycanthrope ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

A sa grande surprise, Fleur n'acquiesça pas mais se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- Peur ? Je te rappelle que ce même _lycanthrope_ a protégé leurs enfants pendant que des sorciers _respectables_ et de _sang-pur_ essayaient de le leur enlever. Crois-moi qu'au terme de cette satanée guerre, ils auraient été prêts à confier jusqu'à leurs vies au professeur Lupin et je comprends très bien pourquoi.

La jeune Granger rougit en songeant à la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'oublier que la Française possédait du sang de vélane dans ses veines et que si son pays natal n'arborait pas beaucoup de préjugés quant aux créatures magiques ou à la pureté du sang, ce n'était pas le cas de la Grande-Bretagne. Voilà aussi pourquoi la jeune femme avait eu des difficultés à trouver un emploi décent à Londres, avant qu'elle ne soit engagée à Gringotts.

- Et… tu lui fais confiance toi aussi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu inscrirais Victoire à l'Institut ?

La jeune femme lui adressa alors un sourire amusé avant de répondre d'un ton qui prônait l'évidence.

- Mais voyons, Hermione, je l'ai déjà inscrite. D'ici un an, elle aura fêté son troisième anniversaire et elle pourra y entrer. Je veux que ma fille ait toutes les chances de réussir, surtout dans un pays comme celui-ci où les préjugés sont encore très présents.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, regardant Fleur se tourner vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le monde sorcier était en train de changer et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Soudainement, elle sentit comme un nœud se former dans son estomac tandis qu'une nouvelle question s'imposait à son esprit : si elle avait manqué déjà de remarquer tout cela, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper d'autre ?

* * *

><p>- Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Maintenant, allez vous changer et surtout, préparez-vous mentalement pour le match de votre vie !<p>

Olivier Dubois regarda ses coéquipiers se diriger vers leurs cabines respectives pour aller mettre leurs robes de Quidditch et leurs protections. Le Capitaine de l'équipe avait bien entendu déjà revêtu les siennes, et il prit donc le temps de vérifier son balai une dernière fois avant la grande finale.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et à la détermination sans faille posa un regard nostalgique sur son Nimbus 3000. Il se souvenait l'époque où il ne jouait que dans une petite équipe, avec un vieux balai et des robes qu'il avait du confectionner lui-même par manque de moyens.

- Tu te remémores au bon vieux temps, Olivier ?

Le gardien leva la tête et un sourire chaleureux fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le nouveau venu. Se levant immédiatement de sa chaise, il alla lui serrer la main et lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Harry ! Alors tu t'es finalement décidé à venir nous voir jouer ? Il commençait à être temps, c'est notre dernier match après tout.

- Et j'espère bien qu'il se déroulera comme tu le souhaites, Olivier mais… ce n'est pas exactement la raison de ma visite.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que le jeune Black voulait dire, il lui indiqua un siège face à lui et retourna s'asseoir dans le sien.

Personne hormis un petit cercle de gens ne le savait mais le mystérieux bienfaiteur de l'équipe écossaise n'était autre qu'Harry. Ce dernier était venu le trouver un bon matin, avec un projet et un bon paquet de gallions pour en faire une réalité. Au début, Dubois avait été un peu sceptique mais il s'était rendu compte qu'avec de meilleurs balais et un terrain d'entraînement digne de ce nom, son équipe pouvait réellement s'améliorer et mettre en pratique des techniques de vol que leur ancien équipement ne leur aurait jamais permis de réaliser.

Ce n'était toutefois pas tout ce que le jeune Lord lui avait proposé. Non, il lui avait aussi donné une chance de changer le monde sorcier.

- Est-ce que l'attaque va avoir lieu ce soir ?

- Oui, cela vient de nous être confirmé. Elle commencera dès la fin du match.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à des mouchoirs avant de les agrandir d'un geste de sa baguette. Olivier manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il reconnut enfin ce dont il s'agissait en réalité.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Oui, des capes d'invisibilité de qualité supérieure, avec les compliments de Fred et George. Il y en a une pour chacun de vous.

- Harry… ça a dû vous coûter une fortune !

- Pas tant que ça, et quand bien même, vos vies valent bien quelques gallions. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous en prenne une pendant le match et dès l'instant où il sera terminé, vous les enfilez.

- Mais… tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à prendre nos baguettes pendant le match et on ne peut pas cacher des capes de cette taille.

- C'est exact, et là encore nos deux génies ont déjà pensé à ce détail. Il vous suffit de prononcer un mot de passe pour les faire changer de taille. Boîte à flemme pour les faire rétrécir…

Et comme pour illustrer ce qu'il disait, les sept capes reprirent l'apparence de simples mouchoirs.

-… et Crème canari pour les faire retrouver leur taille normale.

Olivier prit une main l'une des capes, celles-ci ayant toutes repris leurs dimensions habituelles avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry…

- Ne dis rien mais tâche de rester en vie. Les jumeaux auront ma tête s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à leur ancien capitaine et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'ils me feraient si Angelina ou Katie étaient blessées…

L'expression du gardien se fit plus grave en songeant effectivement à quel point les deux Weasley étaient attachés à leurs petites-amies respectives. D'ailleurs, s'il les connaissait aussi bien qu'il le croyait, les deux farceurs ne tarderaient pas très longtemps avant de demander leurs mains.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferai de mon mieux…

Harry se leva et posa brièvement une main sur son épaule, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici. Amélia et mon père ont prévu une petite surprise pour les nuisibles qui tenteraient de s'inviter sans permission. Tout va bien se passer.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta silencieusement la pièce, laissant Dubois dans un état à la fois plus nerveux mais aussi plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, il avait un match à gagner et des coéquipiers à protéger.


	5. Une finale inoubliable

Chapitre 5 : Une finale inoubliable

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'il parcourait le stade sur son balai, le souffle court, Matthew Potter avait l'impression que la victoire leur échappait un peu plus à chaque instant. Ce n'était même pas la faute de leurs joueurs, Ginny, Jeremy et Randolph faisaient de leur mieux pour marquer et de leur côté, Maxine et Duncan renvoyaient autant de cognards que possible sur leurs adversaires. Même Ron donnait le meilleur de lui-même… mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas.<p>

Le trio constitué d'Angelina Johnson, d'Alicia Spinnet et de Katie Bell était particulièrement redoutable. Pour chaque but marqué par les Anglais, les poursuiveuses écossaises en rendaient trois. Leurs batteurs, Rickett et Samuels, excellaient par la précision dans l'envoi de leurs cognards et se montraient particulièrement imprévisibles dans le choix de leurs cibles. Dubois en personne, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, arrêtait la grande majorité des souaffles.

Le score était actuellement de 180 à 50 en faveur de l'Ecosse et si l'écart continuait encore à se creuser, l'Angleterre n'aurait bientôt plus aucune chance de gagner la finale s'il n'attrapait pas le vif d'or. Quelque part, le fils de James et Lily aurait pu se contenter d'attraper le vif d'or quel que soit le résultat, puisque dans tous les cas, sa performance seule suffirait à lui ouvrir les portes de toutes les grandes équipes de Quidditch.

Toutefois, Matthew voulait gagner ce match et ainsi permettre à son équipe de remporter la coupe du monde. Ainsi, non seulement sa propre carrière décollerait mais aussi celles de ses coéquipiers. Autant le jeune Potter ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Ginny, qui s'était fait remarquer par plusieurs prestigieuses équipes anglaises, françaises et italiennes, autant Ron l'inquiétait davantage. Son meilleur ami avait reçu quelques propositions mais elles provenaient d'équipes très moyennement classées dans le tableau des équipes européennes.

Dans tous les cas, même s'il désirait ardemment mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée, l'attrapeur adverse ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser faire. Terence Higgs, attrapeur expérimenté qui jouait déjà à Serpentard lorsque Matthew était entré en première année à Poudlard, n'hésitait pas à recourir à un certain nombre de feintes, pas toujours très sophistiquées mais particulièrement efficaces. Si Matthew les avait pour la plupart déjouées, il n'en commençait pas moins à ressentir la fatigue au bout de plusieurs heures de jeu.

-L'Ecosse marque à nouveau ! Le score est désormais de 190 à 50 ! S'exclama le commentateur.

Serrant les dents, Potter continua de chercher le vif d'or quand il finit par l'apercevoir. Il se trouvait tout près des anneaux de l'équipe écossaise. Poussant son Eclair de Feu jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, l'ancien Gryffondor fonça avec l'énergie du désespoir en direction de la balle dorée. C'était sa dernière chance de permettre à son équipe de devenir championne du monde et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer !

Malheureusement pour lui, Higgs s'en était aussi rendu compte et fonçait sur son Nimbus 3000 vers le vif d'or. Comme si elle les avait sentis arriver, la petite balle se mit à voler de plus en plus bas.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de corriger sa course, Matthew plongea avec son balai à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il pesta d'ailleurs contre la meilleure manœuvrabilité du Nimbus, qui permettait à son adversaire de se suivre les mouvements erratiques de la balle dorée beaucoup plus aisément que son Eclair de Feu.

-Johnson marque à nouveau ! 200 à 50 en faveur des Ecossais !

Volant à très faible altitude, rasant presque le sol, Matthew commença à se pencher en avant pour essayer d'attraper le vif d'or. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques centimètres et ils arriveraient au moins à décrocher un match nul, voire peut-être même la victoire si l'arbitre considérait le fait d'attraper le vif comme un acte déterminant.

Poussant un grognement sous l'effort, le jeune Potter se jeta en avant, conscient qu'il allait sans doute tomber de son balai mais tout de qui lui importait était d'attraper cette satanée balle. Se trouvant un instant en apesanteur, il tendit la main en avant, ses doigts ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques millimètres du vif d'or… mais il ne l'atteignit jamais.

Un cognard percuta son épaule gauche avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, roulant dans l'herbe avant de terminer sur le dos, le souffle coupé. C'est à moitié sonné qu'il entendit le commentateur reprendre la parole d'une voix exaltée.

-Higgs vient d'attraper le vif d'or ! Par 350 points contre 50, l'Ecosse remporte le match ! Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'Ecosse, nouvelle championne du monde de Quidditch !

Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Matthew entendit les cris de joie qui émanaient de la foule en liesse… mais à sa grande surprise, il eut l'impression qu'ils se métamorphosaient en hurlements de terreur.

Le jeune Potter aurait bien voulu aller voir ce qui se passait mais la douleur et la fatigue étaient telles qu'il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt avait rapidement abandonné sa lourde cape de cérémonie et se battait désormais face aux Mangemorts, baguette à la main. Même s'il avait cessé ses activités d'Auror plus de quatre ans auparavant, il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu grand-chose de sa rapidité et de ses réflexes. Plus impressionnante encore était sans doute Amélia Bones, qui se battait contre les hommes masqués avec une fluidité impressionnante dans ses gestes pour une femme de son âge.<p>

Sa performance pâlissait toutefois en comparaison de celle de sa nièce. Sa nette rousse rejetée en arrière, la jeune femme habillée de vêtements en peau de dragon se battait remarquablement bien. Son style était un mélange de vitesse d'exécution et d'esquive, qui ressemblait presque à une danse tant elle semblait virevolter face à ses adversaires, passant entre les rayons de lumière tout en ne manquant jamais sa cible. Plusieurs de ses adversaires gisaient sur le sol, certains stupéfixés mais la plupart baignaient dans leur propre sang. En présence d'un si grand nombre d'ennemis, Kingsley comprenait que la capitaine ne fasse pas dans la dentelle.

Le plus étrange peut-être était le jeune Harry Black. Se battant dos à dos avec son père, il était aussi mortel que Sirius dans sa façon de combattre. Son style, qui reposait sur un mélange de métamorphose et de sorts offensifs, était remarquablement efficace s'il en croyait la vitesse à laquelle leurs opposants s'effondraient.

-Elphias ! S'écria une voix qu'il crut reconnaître comme celle de Molly Weasley.

Faisant volte-face, Kingsley aperçut le vieil homme porter une main à sa gorge ensanglantée avant de s'effondrer en arrière. Il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais n'en eut guère l'occasion, plusieurs Mangemorts se mettant en travers de sa route.

Les dents serrées, le Ministre de la Magie poussa un cri de colère avant de lever sa baguette vers eux.

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley avait le souffle court tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour porter secours à sa famille qui devait encore se trouver dans la tribune d'honneur. Cela faisait des années que le Sous-secrétaire du Ministre n'avait pas pratiqué le duel mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se remettre en selle.<p>

Le chaos régnait partout autour de lui. Les robes rouges des Aurors se mêlaient à celles noires des Mangemorts et des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements de terreur et les cris des enfants au loin mais il n'en voyait pas autour de lui.

-Endoloris !

Son corps tout entier fut pris d'une douleur abominable et le troisième fils d'Arthur Weasley tomba à genoux. Il était incapable de réagir tandis que cette souffrance se répandait dans tout son être comme un poison, de plus en plus insoutenable à chaque instant…

Il entendit alors un cri et la douleur s'estompa progressivement. L'esprit quelque peu embrumé, il lui fallut réunir toute sa volonté pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la silhouette de son frère Bill qui semblait se démener comme un beau diable face aux Mangemorts.

-Percy ! Percy, lève-toi ! Lui ordonna une voix féminine qui lui était familière.

S'aidant de la personne qui s'était visiblement portée à son secours, Percy se remit debout tant bien que mal et put finalement poser les yeux sur celle qui l'avait aidé. Fleur le soutenait d'une main et tenait sa baguette dans l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en posant un regard plus approfondi sur elle qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait attaché Victoire au niveau de sa poitrine, dans une sorte de harnais improvisé.

-Merci Fleur, ce sort… j'étais complètement sonné et cette douleur…

-Tu me remercieras quand on se sera sortis d'ici vivants ! Répondit-elle avant de lancer un sortilège de découpe sur un Mangemort, qui lui arracha un hurlement lorsqu'il lui sectionna la main.

-Oui, tu as raison. Reducto ! S'écria-t-il en visant un Mangemort qui avait pointé sa baguette dans leur direction. Est-ce que maman et papa vont bien ?

-Ils sont juste un peu plus loin, avec Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ma belle-mère sait très bien se battre !

De cela, il n'avait aucun doute. En dépit de son quotidien de femme au foyer, Molly Weasley avait toujours été une combattante accomplie. Son père lui avait raconté une fois qu'elle s'était mise au duel dès les premières années de sa scolarité et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs remporté un tournoi régional peu avant leur sortie de Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas décidé de fonder une famille, il était certain qu'elle aurait pu faire carrière. Il supposait donc ne pas avoir à trop s'inquiéter à son sujet, surtout si son père était avec elle.

Se mettant dos à dos avec sa belle-sœur, Percy pesta contre Elphias, Kingsley et surtout contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir augmenté les effectifs des Aurors présents pour la finale, comme Amélia Bones l'avait suggéré. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien appris de l'attaque qui était survenue huit ans plus tôt dans ce même stade et le sous-secrétaire n'avait pas le moindre doute que cela leur serait reproché dès le lendemain matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Néanmoins, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que les membres de sa famille survivent à cette terrible bataille.

* * *

><p>Olivier avait suivi les conseils d'Harry et en parfaite coordination avec ses coéquipiers, il avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité. Il leur avait fallu un petit moment pour récupérer leurs baguettes aux vestiaires mais les sept joueurs écossais étaient désormais de retour dans les airs et servaient de soutien aérien au jeune Lord Black ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la Confrérie qu'il parvenait à reconnaître dans la foule.<p>

Les Mangemorts s'étaient visiblement déployés en force puisqu'il distinguait au moins une bonne centaine d'entre eux un peu partout dans les gradins et les tribunes. Harry et Sirius se battaient non loin d'Amélia et Susan, les deux duos ne ménageant pas leurs efforts pour repousser leurs attaquants. Plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires avaient néanmoins été touchés, s'il en croyait les silhouettes reposant au sol.

-Formation en V ! On va aller montrer à ces Mangemorts ce qu'il en coûte de perturber un match de Quidditch ! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

Se repérant mutuellement grâce aux extrémités scintillantes de leurs baguettes, les joueurs foncèrent sur un groupe de Mangemorts, les obligeant à quitter les gradins pour se rapprocher de la tribune d'honneur, selon le plan concocté par Sirius et Amélia. Il ignorait encore quelle surprise ils avaient prévu pour les agresseurs mais il se doutait que ce serait spectaculaire.

Il avait aussi rapporté un balai supplémentaire des vestiaires, à la demande d'Harry. Dubois ignorait toutefois l'usage que le professeur comptait en faire.

* * *

><p>Lily se battait de toutes ses forces face aux Mangemorts qui ne cessaient d'arriver dans la tribune d'honneur. James était adossé à elle et les combattait de son côté avec férocité. La nouvelle enseignante des potions à Poudlard ne se rappelait pas avoir vu autant des serviteurs de Voldemort réunis au même endroit par le passé. Même en 1994, lors de la précédente coupe du monde, ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'aujourd'hui…<p>

Alternant les sortilèges de stupéfixion avec les maléfices de découpe, elle essayait tant bien que mal de tenir tête face à ses adversaires mais elle fatiguait de plus en plus. Et puis quelque chose la préoccupait depuis un bon moment mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement ce dont il s'agissait, son expression d'intense concentration se mua en une profonde horreur.

-Oh non ! Rose ! ROSE !

* * *

><p>Rose Potter était parvenue à descendre des gradins par un escalier de service et elle courait désormais sur la pelouse du stade de Quidditch aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Le souffle court, la jeune fille de onze ans aux longs cheveux d'un roux sombre et au regard émeraude finit par poser les yeux sur la personne qu'elle cherchait.<p>

Allongé sur le dos, son bras gauche tordu dans un angle bizarre, le jeune homme vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch rouge et blanche en partie couverte de boue respirait doucement, visiblement inconscient.

-Matthew ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Sa baguette toute neuve en main, la jeune Potter n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour lui porter secours. Elle ne commencerait les cours à Poudlard qu'en septembre et aucun de ses livres de première année ne mentionnait un sortilège capable de le soigner.

Les larmes perlant dans ses yeux verts, elle posa une main sur sa joue, essayant en vain de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

-Matthew, réveille-toi, je t'en prie !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un rire résonna derrière elle. Faisant volte-face, elle aperçut un individu vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier, entièrement noire, et dont le visage était dissimulé sous un masque argenté.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Deux Potter pour le prix d'un, dont le célèbre Survivant ! C'est décidément mon jour de chance !

-Je… je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte mais qui trahissait la peur qu'elle ressentait.

-Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher au juste ? Tu crois peut-être que parce que ton frère est un héros dans le monde sorcier, une intervention divine va m'empêcher de le tuer ? Il faut arrêter de rêver et regarder la réalité en face, petite. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de pointer sa baguette sur Matthew.

-NON ! S'écria-t-elle en s'interposant sur sa ligne de tir.

-Comme tu voudras, l'ordre dans lequel vous mourrez ne fait aucune différence pour moi, gamine. Avada…

Les yeux fermés, Rose attendait le moment fatidique avec la peur au ventre, tremblant de tous ses membres mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, le Mangemort avait porté les mains à sa gorge, semblant s'étrangler tandis qu'un liquide carmin coulait à flots de son cou, colorant ses vêtements de rouge. Il ne tarda toutefois pas à s'effondrer, visiblement mort.

Se retournant, elle aperçut celui qui devait être leur sauveur. Vêtu de robes anthracite, il avait deux cheveux noirs mi-longs, emmêlés par les rafales de vent qui balayaient le stade. Elle crut un instant reconnaître son père avant que la lumière argentée de la lune ne révèle un jeune homme guère âgé de plus de vingt-deux ans, dont les traits aristocratiques ne ressemblaient pas à ceux des Potter.

Pourtant… lorsqu'il posa finalement son regard sur elle, elle crut reconnaître les yeux de sa mère tant leur couleur émeraude était similaire. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix calme et grave.

-Vous allez bien, Miss Potter ?

-Oui, merci mais… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix amusée.

-C'est mon travail de connaître mes futurs élèves. Mon nom est Harry Black, je serai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Complètement prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre auprès de Matthew avant de pointer sa baguette sur son bras meurtri.

-Ferula. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Une attelle et des bandages se matérialisèrent avant de s'enrouler autour du bras de Matthew. L'enseignant sortit ensuite un petit flacon de sa poche et redressa l'attrapeur avant de porter la fiole à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose, intriguée.

-Une potion fortifiante. Il devrait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre mais il est probable qu'il sera un peu désorienté. Surtout, ménagez-le et tâchez de le rassurer.

-D'accord mais… où allez-vous ?

-Nulle part mais on a plutôt intérêt à être derrière un puissant bouclier quand ça arrivera. Déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette, érigeant une sorte de dôme de lumière autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

A peine eut-elle fini de poser la question que la tribune d'honneur explosa dans un déluge de flammes et de fumée.


	6. Répercussions

Chapitre 6 : Répercussions

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme replia son parapluie avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment qui hébergeait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il accrocha son imperméable au portemanteau, révélant le costume bleu roi qu'il portait en dessous avant de s'engouffrer dans l'une des allées qui séparait deux rangées de bureaux à cloisons parfaitement ordonnés. Ces aires de travail étaient allouées aux journalistes débutants, ce qui n'était heureusement plus son cas.<p>

Avec seulement quatre années de carrière derrière lui, et ce grâce à des articles qui lui avaient valu la reconnaissance de ses pairs par leur profondeur et leur véracité, Stephen Cornfoot était déjà considéré comme un reporter expérimenté et profitait donc des privilèges inhérents à sa fonction. Ainsi, l'ancien Serdaigle disposait d'une paie plus que convenable et surtout de son propre bureau.

Bien sûr, Rita Skeeter avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire licencier, le considérant peut-être comme une menace envers son poste de reporter phare de la Gazette mais à chaque fois, elle avait essuyé un refus. Même s'il l'avait voulu, le rédacteur en chef n'aurait pas été en mesure de renvoyer Cornfoot… les actionnaires majoritaires du journal ne l'auraient jamais permis.

Skeeter avait toutefois fini par se désintéresser de lui. En effet, les articles de la mégère figuraient toujours en première page alors pourquoi s'inquiéter d'un petit reporter insignifiant ? Il était vrai que les articles de Stephen figuraient au mieux en page 3, exactement là où il souhaitait les voir apparaître.

Cela faisait plus de trois ans que Rita ne quittait plus son bureau pour aller sur le terrain. A la place, elle envoyait ses « assistants » interviewer des personnes à sa place, leur laissant faire tout le sale boulot tandis qu'elle récoltait les lauriers. C'était simple, et cela la dispensait du moindre effort tout en lui donnant le temps d'écrire son autobiographie.

Ce que Skeeter ignorait, c'était que ses subordonnés travaillaient en réalité pour Stephen. Ainsi, c'était l'ancien Serdaigle qui passait en revue toutes leurs interviews et qui décidait de ce qui arrivait sur le bureau de la journaliste au final. En trois ans, pas un seul des articles de la reporter n'avait comporté une information ou sali un individu sans le consentement préalable de Cornfoot. Bien sûr, la réputation de Skeeter n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours considérée comme une journaliste dépourvue de la moindre morale ou conscience journalistique.

Seulement, cette petite mesure préventive mise en place par le jeune homme permettait qu'aucun des articles de Skeeter ne fasse apparaître un membre de la Confrérie sous un mauvais jour. Après tout, les citoyens sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient dans leur grande majorité des moutons qui croyaient tout ce qu'ils lisaient dans la presse alors, à défaut de pouvoir faire dire la vérité à la journaliste, autant l'empêcher d'écrire des mensonges au sujet de ses amis et alliés.

L'un des rôles de Stephen consistait justement à relater les accomplissements des membres de la Confrérie dans ses articles, comme cela avait été récemment le cas pour Harry. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le jeune Lord Black, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'écrire le moindre mensonge au sujet du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout ce qu'il avait écrit était la plus stricte vérité, ce qui faisait que la presse à scandale ne pouvait y trouver aucune faille à exploiter.

Sur son bureau se trouvait déjà l'esquisse du prochain article de Skeeter. Sans surprise, la journaliste s'en prenait violemment au Ministre de la Magie et à son sous-secrétaire pour le manque de sécurité lors de la finale. D'autres hauts fonctionnaires n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés mais comme il l'avait demandé, ni Amelia Bones, ni Sirius Black n'apparaissaient sous un mauvais jour.

L'article de Cornfoot était également bien avancé puisque les prédictions d'Harry concernant l'attaque s'étaient avérées majoritairement exactes. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué en force le stade et les Aurors sur place avaient fait de leur mieux pour les repousser. Grâce aux multiplettes de certains membres de la Confrérie, Stephen avait pu observer des enregistrements de la bataille sous différents angles et ainsi relater les faits du point de vue qui l'arrangeait.

C'est ainsi qu'il mit en avant l'héroïsme de Lord Black, non seulement lorsque ce dernier avait combattu des Mangemorts aux côtés de son père mais aussi quand il sauva les vies du Survivant et de sa jeune sœur, Rose Potter. Il nota également les risques pris par la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et par le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, qui avaient joint leurs forces pour déclencher une explosion qui avait permis de piéger une grande partie des Mangemorts sous les décombres de la tribune d'honneur.

Même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, l'article de Skeeter et le sien seraient complémentaires. Là où Rita enfoncerait prodigieusement Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley et d'autres membres clés de son administration, son article mettrait en lumière la bravoure des Aurors, menés par le Capitaine Susan Bones et avec l'aide du professeur Black, les héritiers respectifs d'Amelia et de Sirius.

Ainsi, Shacklebolt perdrait lentement mais sûrement l'image de l'homme d'action qui lui avait valu son élection quatre ans plus tôt, alors que Mme Bones s'imposait progressivement dans l'esprit des gens comme une femme qui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle ne craignait pas de mettre sa propre vie en jeu pour combattre la menace que posaient à nouveau les Mangemorts. Certes, le Ministre avait lui aussi combattu lors de l'attaque, et Stephen ne manquerait pas de le citer très brièvement dans son article… mais ce dont la population sorcière se souviendrait, c'était qu'il avait ignoré la suggestion d'Amelia Bones concernant l'augmentation des effectifs des Aurors déployés pour assurer la sécurité de la finale. De ce fait, il apparaîtrait comme l'homme qui n'avait pas retenu les leçons de la précédente attaque lors de la finale entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie, sous l'administration Fudge, huit ans plus tôt.

Tandis qu'il rédigeait son article, changeant des tournures de phrases par endroits, Stephen songea que les choses se déroulaient comme prévues et que si cela continuait ainsi, la société sorcière britannique survivrait peut-être à Voldemort et, plus important encore, pourrait enfin se diriger vers une ère plus éclairée.

* * *

><p>En dépit de l'insistance de certains de ses subordonnés, Kingsley avait refusé de rentrer chez lui. C'est couvert de sueur et de sang que le Ministre de la Magie contemplait l'horrible spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le stade de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch était en ruines, les gradins portant les marques des affrontements et on ne parlait même pas de la tribune d'honneur qui avait explosé vers la fin des combats.<p>

Résultat d'une étroite collaboration entre Sirius et Amélia, l'explosion avait permis d'éliminer un certain nombre de Mangemorts et de mettre les autres en déroute du même coup. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien qu'ils étaient considérés comme les meilleurs Aurors de leurs générations respectives. De plus, pour avoir été témoin des prouesses de Susan Bones et d'Harry Black, la relève était visiblement assurée.

Sur les quelques cent mille spectateurs qui avaient été présents pour voir le match, le bilan des victimes s'élevait pour le moment à un peu plus d'un millier d'individus mais ce nombre augmentait d'heure en heure, au fur et à mesure que les corps étaient sortis des décombres. Les victimes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas toutes des inconnus. Parmi les dépouilles, on comptait certains de ses proches collaborateurs et amis, comme Elphias Doge et Dedalus Diggle mais aussi d'autres hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère comme Cubert Faussecreth, Wilkie Twycross ou encore Arnold Bondupois.

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient commencé à renouveler les rangs du Ministère, déjà bien entamés au terme de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, en engageant des jeunes diplômés travailleurs et motivés. En effet, c'était triste à dire mais à la vitesse où il perdait ses subordonnés, l'intégralité des directeurs de bureau et de département seraient sûrement remplacés d'ici la fin de l'année.

Il ne fut guère surpris de voir Percy Weasley marcher dans sa direction, lui aussi toujours habillé des mêmes vêtements. Après s'être assuré que ses parents et sa belle-sœur avaient été raccompagnés au Terrier, il s'était porté volontaire avec son frère Bill pour aider les équipes de recherche à secourir les éventuels survivants qui auraient pu se retrouver piégés sous les décombres.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Percy ?

- Non, monsieur. Une brève exposition au Doloris ne cause heureusement pas de séquelles sur le long terme.

- Tant mieux. Comment se portent les autres membres de votre famille ?

- Ma mère, Bill, Fleur et la petite Victoire vont bien. Mon père a un bras en écharpe mais rien que quelques sorts de guérison et un peu de repos ne puissent soigner. Je me fais davantage de soucis pour mon frère Ron.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? L'interrogea le Ministre, sincèrement curieux.

- Il a été touché en plein vol par un maléfice en essayant de porter secours à mes parents. Même si sa vie est visiblement hors de danger, la chute et le sort de magie noire pourraient avoir des effets irréversibles... Les guérisseurs disent qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher.

- Je suis désolé. Souffla Kingsley, posant brièvement une main sur l'épaule du jeune Weasley avant de le laisser vaquer à sa tâche.

Shacklebolt posa son regard sur les draps blancs qui recouvraient les dépouilles d'Elphias et Dedalus. Tous deux étaient des vétérans de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avaient participé aux combats contre Voldemort depuis les années 70, et ils constituaient désormais deux noms de plus sur la longue liste des victimes des Mangemorts.

Serrant les poings, Kingsley se jura que leurs sacrifices ne seraient pas inutiles.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait du mal à lutter contre ce froid qui la glaçait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas vu les couloirs immaculés de Ste Mangouste aussi encombrés de blessés depuis la deuxième guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, qui avait pris fin quatre ans plus tôt. Assise au chevet de Matthew, qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis son admission quelques heures plus tôt, l'ancienne Gryffondor tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux noisette.<p>

Elle savait que la vie de son meilleur ami n'était pas en danger, tout comme le fait que son état était beaucoup moins préoccupant que celui de Ron, qui risquait de perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Le rouquin se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours entre les mains des guérisseurs, sa mère et sa sœur attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de leur plus jeune fils.

Ginny était d'ailleurs assise à côté d'elle, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, et sanglotait doucement. De l'autre côté du lit, assis sur une banquette, se trouvait Arthur Weasley, un bras en écharpe et l'air exténué. Molly siégeait à sa gauche, les yeux rougis par les larmes versées. Elle tenait la main valide de son mari dans les siennes, s'y accrochant comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître.

A la droite du patriarche des Weasley se trouvait Fleur. La Française se tenait droite, berçant doucement sa fille dans ses bras tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à une petite horloge qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Réplique miniature de la pendule qui trônait au Terrier, offerte par les époux Weasley lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, elle indiquait tout comme l'original la position de chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Les aiguilles de Bill et de Percy indiquaient « Au travail » tandis que celles des autres membres étaient toutes bloquées sur « A l'hôpital ».

La jeune Granger était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la présence d'un médicomage dans la chambre qu'au moment où ce dernier s'adressa à eux.

- M. et Mme Weasley, j'ai des nouvelles concernant Ronald. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Agé d'environ vingt-sept ans, Augustus Pye était un homme plutôt grand, dont les cheveux châtains étaient courts. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient en partie dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaires tandis qu'il portait son regard sur le couple Weasley.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire, Augustus ? L'interrogea M. Weasley d'un ton clairement inquiet.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se rencontraient. Près de sept ans plus tôt, alors que Pye n'était encore qu'un guérisseur stagiaire au service des blessures par créatures magiques, il avait traité des morsures ensorcelées dont souffrait le père des enfants Weasley. Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié, et c'était d'ailleurs Augustus en personne qui s'était occupé de l'accouchement de Fleur.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Arthur. Répondit le guérisseur en retirant les lunettes de son nez pour les nettoyer. La vie de ton fils est désormais hors de danger. Cependant, nous n'avons pas de contre-sort pour inverser les effets du maléfice dont il a été victime. Les potions dont nous disposons ont pu en atténuer les effets, au point qu'il est probable qu'avec une rééducation soutenue, Ronald pourra remarcher d'ici quelques mois… Il ne sera toutefois plus en mesure de courir, et encore moins de pratiquer une activité soutenue sur un balai.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que le médicomage voulait dire. Même si Ron avait de grandes chances de vivre une existence « normale », ce diagnostic mettait un terme à sa carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch. Lorsqu'on connaissait l'amour que le jeune Weasley portait à ce sport, et les efforts considérables qu'il y avait investis, il était évident que cette nouvelle allait l'anéantir…

- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Souffla Augustus d'une voix triste, posant brièvement une main sur l'épaule du père de famille avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Adossé au mur du couloir, à quelques mètres de la chambre de son fils, James Potter ferma les yeux en entendant les sanglots qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre suite au départ du médicomage. L'ancien Auror ne réalisait que trop bien la chance insolente que ses enfants avaient eue de sortir quasiment indemnes de cette attaque.<p>

Sauf que la chance n'avait pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient réellement attaqués à ses enfants, alors que Matt était inconscient et Rose incapable de se défendre. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas tué les deux héritiers de la Maison Potter, c'était parce qu'on les en avait empêchés… et plus précisément parce qu'_Harry Black _les en avait empêchés.

Lily faisait de son mieux pour éviter de parler du jeune Lord devant lui mais c'était peine perdue. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était dans tous les journaux, tantôt pour ses prises de position politiques, tantôt pour son investissement dans des causes caritatives. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres et la seule raison pour laquelle les gens hésitaient à en parler devant lui, c'était parce qu'ils étaient au courant de ses rapports houleux avec Sirius.

Sirius Black avait été son meilleur ami pendant plus de dix ans. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, et s'étaient souvent mis dans des pétrins que Remus avait été trop sage, et Peter trop lâche, pour y prendre part. Il avait été témoin à son mariage et parrain d'un de ses fils… à l'époque où Cornedrue avait encore deux garçons.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard que lui avait lancé Patmol en apprenant qu'Harry ne vivait plus avec eux. D'abord la surprise, l'incrédulité puis une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue chez l'animagus. C'était aussi la première fois où Sirius l'avait frappé avec l'intention de lui faire réellement du mal. Ils avaient passé un temps infiniment long à se disputer, à se battre, Sirius le traitant de tous les noms possibles et le menaçant avec une férocité dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

Ce soir là, leur longue amitié avait pris fin. Par la suite, il n'eut l'occasion de voir son ancien ami qu'une seule fois, bien des années plus tard, dans l'enceinte de Gringotts mais cela n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie. Bien plus mesuré et détaché que lors de leur dernière rencontre, Sirius l'avait contraint à abandonner tout droit sur Harry, en lui faisant clairement comprendre que s'il refusait, l'Auror déballerait toute l'histoire dans la presse.

Voilà comment Harry Potter était devenu Harry Black, le fils et héritier de Sirius. Jamais James n'avait expliqué les circonstances de sa renonciation à Lily. En tant que père de famille, et chef d'une ancienne famille, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait le dernier mot dans ce genre d'affaires alors pourquoi faire souffrir sa femme inutilement ?

L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait revu Harry qu'en 1991, alors que Matthew devait embarquer dans le Poudlard Express pour commencer sa première année. A cette époque déjà, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Sirius, sans doute suite à un rituel d'adoption par le sang mais il avait conservé les yeux émeraude hérités de sa mère.

Pendant les dix années qui suivirent, James garda un œil sur l'évolution d'Harry. Lily n'en sut jamais rien mais il conservait un petit dossier sous clé dans son bureau, rempli d'articles découpés dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Chacune de ces coupures de presse comportait une mention relative au jeune Black, et parfois une photo comme cela avait été le cas au cours d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette consacrée au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. En entendant des discussions entre Matthew et ses amis, il avait appris qu'il était devenu Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef, excellant dans ses études.

Cornedrue ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si le jeune homme ressentait encore quelque chose pour celui qu'il devait percevoir comme son géniteur, cela devait être de la haine et du ressentiment. Après tout, quel père digne de ce nom abandonnerait son propre enfant aux mains de personnes aussi abjectes que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ? D'un autre côté, combien de pères découvraient qu'un de ses enfants était le porteur d'une destinée aussi horrible qu'exceptionnelle ?

James n'aurait jamais l'occasion de serrer à nouveau son fils dans ses bras, ni de lui dire à quel point il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu mais une chose était certaine, jamais il n'oublierait l'amour qu'il lui portait, ainsi que la gratitude qu'il ressentait à son égard pour avoir sauvé Matt et Rose.

* * *

><p>Ses vêtements tâchés de poussière et de sang par endroits, Lily Potter marchait aux côtés de sa fille dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. En dépit des protestations de cette dernière, elle avait tenu à la faire examiner par un médicomage pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien. Toutefois, depuis que Rose avait fait le récit de ses mésaventures à une Auror, les pensées de la mère de famille étaient ailleurs.<p>

C'était Harry qui avait sauvé ses enfants des Mangemorts, en mettant sa propre vie en danger. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était pleinement conscient de ses origines ainsi que de ce que James et elle-même l'avaient obligé à subir en le confiant à sa sœur et à son beau-frère. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à secourir les enfants, et plus particulièrement le fils, que ses parents biologiques lui avaient préféré.

Etait-il possible qu'il soit passé outre sa colère ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'il ait pu lui pardonner ses fautes mais peut-être…

- Oh maman, c'est le professeur Black ! S'exclama Rose avec enthousiasme.

Sortant de ses pensées, c'est avec des yeux écarquillés qu'elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme.

Il se tenait aux côtés de Sirius, si bien que la ressemblance entre les deux hommes était frappante. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux noirs, mi-longs et des traits fins et aristocratiques qui étaient caractéristiques des Black. Seuls ses yeux étaient différents puisque son regard n'était pas anthracite mais d'un vert étincelant, si semblable au sien.

Sirius n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années arborait toujours sa chevelure aussi noire que les plumes d'un corbeau et revêtu de son uniforme d'Auror, on devinait un physique toujours athlétique. Ses yeux d'un gris sombre et pénétrant étaient fixés sur Harry avec un mélange de fierté et de tendresse.

Cherchant ses mots, Lily fut prise de court quand Rose s'adressa à eux d'une voix enjouée, ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire.

- Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir secourus, professeur !

Tournant la tête vers l'adolescente, Harry lui sourit à son tour, avant de lui répondre d'un ton mesuré.

- C'est bien normal, Miss Potter. J'espère simplement qu'à l'avenir, vous penserez à demander de l'aide auprès d'un adulte plutôt que de foncer la tête la première dans une situation périlleuse. La sermonna-t-il gentiment.

Les joues de la jeune Potter rosirent et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un roux sombre d'un air gêné. Sirius éclata d'un rire si semblable à celui d'un chien avant de prendre la défense de Rose.

- J'ai le souvenir d'un jeune élève qui n'allait pas non plus demander de l'aide aux professeurs avant de se fourrer dans le pétrin. Railla-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Pour toute réaction, Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de rétorquer avec humour.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que mon père m'ait encouragé à le faire. Au contraire, je me souviens très bien d'un conseil donné sur le quai 9 ¾ : « Surtout Harry, tâche de ne pas décevoir ton vieux père. N'hésite pas à semer le chaos dans Poudlard, et surtout dans la classe de ce cher Servilus ».

Sirius eut la décence de paraître gêné avant que tous deux n'éclatent de rire, sous les yeux écarquillés de Rose, qui peinait à croire que le grand Auror Sirius Black et son fils aient pu être du genre à jouer des tours aux professeurs et aux élèves.

C'est à cet instant que Lily décida de les rejoindre, rassemblant tout son courage pour prendre la parole à son tour.

- Sirius, cela faisait longtemps.

Le large sourire qui illuminait le visage du Maraudeur disparût presque instantanément de son visage, pour être remplacé par une expression plus neutre, même si elle percevait clairement une lueur de méfiance dans ses yeux gris.

- Bonjour, Lily. Répondit-il poliment.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier arborait un air impassible, ses yeux verts la fixant avec la même attention qu'il devait accorder aux étrangers et à ses ennemis. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'aurait cependant pas été en mesure de dire ce qu'il ressentait, au point de se demander s'il ne pratiquait pas l'occlumencie.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, professeur Black. Je… je tenais à vous remercier, pour avoir protégé Matt et Rose. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

- Je vous en prie, professeur Potter. C'est mon devoir d'enseignant de protéger mes élèves. Répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Lily était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Harry !

Tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de voir, c'est une tornade bleue passer à côté d'elle et se précipiter sur Harry. Il lui fallut un instant supplémentaire pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Dotée de longs cheveux châtains attachés dans son dos par un ruban, elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras avec force, et ne le relâcha qu'au bout de quelques instants pour poser délicatement ses mains sur ses joues.

Tout comme Lily, Mary Black, née Macdonald, avait bien vieilli, puisque le temps ne semblait pas avoir entaché sa beauté. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre fixaient Harry avec un mélange de soulagement et de joie.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'aies rien. Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Maman, on pourrait croire qu'après la seconde guerre, tu aurais un peu plus confiance en mes talents de duelliste. Ce ne sont pas quelques Mangemorts qui parviendront à me tuer. Répondit-il d'une voix douce.

La transformation était saisissante. D'un bloc de marbre, le jeune homme paraissait désormais complètement relaxé et en adoration devant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela n'aurait pas dû étonner Lily, Mary avait dû l'élever en compagnie de Sirius après tout mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui fasse si mal de le voir appeler une autre femme « maman » et pire encore, de voir toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

- C'était un plaisir de te revoir, Lily mais je crains que nous ne puissions rester plus longtemps. Déclara Sirius, qui avait passé un bras derrière les épaules de son fils. Le Magenmagot se réunit en session extraordinaire d'ici deux heures. Passe mes bons vœux de rétablissement à ton fils.

Tandis que les trois Black s'éloignaient, l'enseignante songea que pas à un seul moment Sirius n'avait mentionné James. Elle avait tout à fait conscience que ce qu'il devait percevoir comme une trahison avait été pire venant de son époux que d'elle-même. Il avait aimé James comme un frère et lui avait porté davantage d'affection qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour Regulus. Sa déception avait dû être d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, Lily s'efforça de laisser sa culpabilité et ses remords de côté. Elle avait une famille à protéger et Sirius avait la sienne. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils parviendraient à renouer un semblant d'amitié mais cela n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Rabastan venait tout juste de regagner ses appartements et il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lors de l'attaque. Le souffle court, le Mangemort laissa tomber son masque sur le sol et s'affala sur son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres.<p>

Le plus dur n'avait sans doute pas été l'assaut en lui-même. Hormis dans la tribune d'honneur, où étaient concentrés nombre d'Aurors et autres combattants, ils n'avaient pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance. Comme leurs informateurs l'avaient prédit, la sécurité mise en place autour du stade était largement insuffisante pour les repousser en force.

Malheureusement, Black et Bones étaient parvenus à faire converger une bonne partie de leurs effectifs vers la tribune avant de causer une explosion d'une telle ampleur qu'elle avait piégé un nombre conséquent de ses hommes sous les décombres.

En dépit des lourdes pertes subies par le personnel du Ministère, ainsi que parmi les spectateurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été furieux d'apprendre les pertes subies par ses propres troupes. Voilà pourquoi il avait été soumis au Doloris pendant un long moment, qui lui avait d'ailleurs paru interminable, et dont il sentait encore les effets.

Le cadet des frères Lestrange regrettait un peu plus à chaque instant d'être resté au service du mage noir. Non seulement le maître ne jugeait pas son investissement et sa performance à leur juste valeur mais en plus, il le punissait pour une tournure des évènements sur laquelle il n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

Bien sûr, Bellatrix n'avait eu aucune punition puisqu'elle n'avait pas participé directement à l'opération. Sa belle-sœur s'était contentée de se tenir à côté du trône où siégeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de le regarder se faire torturer sans lever le petit doigt.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'ancien prisonnier songea qu'il était grand temps de réagir. S'il continuait sur cette pente, quoi qu'il fasse, il finirait par y laisser sa peau. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation mais lequel ? Il ne pouvait pas se rendre aux autorités, conscient que Shacklebolt l'expédierait de nouveau à Azkaban ou, pire encore, lui ferait administrer le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Réussissant tant bien que mal à s'extirper de sa cape, il vit un morceau de parchemin en tomber et tendit la main pour le ramasser. Il s'agissait d'une adresse et d'une date, accompagnés des mots suivants :

_Si vous souhaitez vous extirper de la gueule du serpent, rencontrez-nous._

Ses yeux noirs fixant le parchemin pendant un long moment, mémorisant ainsi son contenu, Rabastan le réduisit ensuite en cendres d'un geste de sa baguette.

Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ?


End file.
